Ginnys Bekymmer
by BeiHai
Summary: Ur Ginnys synvinkel. Hur hon beger sig till Hogwarts när Voldemort dödas, vad som händer efter kriget. Hur blir det med Harry? Ska de äntligen få ett liv tillsammans?


Ginnys Bekymmer

Ginny kände hur det blev varmt i fickan. Hon tog fram en galleon. Hon tittade noga på den. Kunde det vara...? Ja, det kunde det! Datumet hade ändrats, och det stod också ett litet meddelande på:

Kom till Hogwarts! Harry, Ron och Hermione är här, och vi ska slåss!  
Transferera er till puben Svinhuvudet i Hogsmeade.

Ginnys hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Var Harry på Hogwarts?  
Hon rusade in i köket.  
"Vi måste till Hogwarts! Harry är där, och de ska slåss!"  
"Harry?" sa Fred förbluffat. "Men vad gör han där? Han kan knappast vara på något farligare ställe!"  
"Men om de ska slåss så måste vi ju dit" tyckte George.  
"Mamma och pappa då?" sa Ginny. "De är ju inte hemma. Vi kan ju inte bara sticka, fattar ni väl!"  
"Vi skickar en patronus" lovade Fred. "Kan du transferera dig, Ginny?"  
Ginny nickade.  
"Då transfererar vi oss till Svinhuvudet" sa George och snurrade runt på fläcken

"Jaså, ni ska till Hogwarts" sa Aberforth. "Ja, då är det bara att ta tunneln!"  
Han pekade på en tunnel i väggen.  
Ginny, Fred och George klättrade in i den.

"Titta, där är slutet" sa George och pekade på ett hål i väggen lite längre fram.  
De klättrade ut.  
Ginny tittade sig omkring, och såg Harry le mot henne. Hon log strålande tillbaka.  
Det var som om hon inte hade fattat hur mycket hon hade saknat honom.  
Plötsligt hördes ljud bakom henne. Hon vände sig om och fick se Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Bill och Fleur.  
När hon tittade på Cho kände hon ett sting av svartsjuka.  
Vad fånig jag är, tänkte Ginny. Vi svävar i livsfara, och jag blir svartsjuk för att Harry ex-flickvän kommer för att hjälpa till at försvara slottet.  
"Ok då" ropade Harry. "Vi letar efter en sak...en sak som kommer att hjälpa oss att besegra Ni-vet-vem! Det skulle kunna vara något från Ravenclaw. Vet i vad det skulle kunna vara?"  
Han tittade hoppfullt på den lilla klungan av Ravenclaw-elever, men det var Luna, som satt ihopkrupen på Ginnys armstöd, som svarade.  
"Ravenclaws försvunna diadem, kanske?"  
Ginny suckade. Ravenclaws diadem var inte någon vidare ledtråd.  
"Men det försvunna diademet är FÖRSVUNNET, Luna. Det är liksom det som är grejen, sa Michael Corner och himlade med ögonen.  
"Har ingen sett det?" frågade Harry.  
"Nej, det försvann för tusentals år sedan" sa Cho.  
Ginny kände det där stinget av svartsjuka igen.  
Skärp dig! sa hon strängt till sig själv.  
"Ursäkta, men vad ÄR ett diadem?"sa Ron dumt.  
"Det ser ut som en krona, ungefär" sa Terry Boot.  
"Om du vill, Harry, så kan jag ta med dig till vårt uppehållsrum" sa Cho. "Det finns en staty av Ravenclaw där, så du kan ta en titt på diademet."  
Ginny ville skrika rakt ut.  
Harry var faktiskt hennes pojkvän.  
"Jag vet att det inte låter som någon vidare ledtråd, men jag tar mig en titt på den där statyn" sa Harry.  
Nej, verkligen inte, tänkte Ginny. Då kan ni ju gå på gamla känslor.  
"Nej, Luna kan gå med Harry. Eller hur, Luna?"  
"Oooo ja, jätte gärna!" sa Luna glatt.  
Ginny såg Harry och Luna gå iväg.  
Sen slogs hon av en hemsk tanke. Tänk om dödsätarna tar sig in? Tänk om det där var sista gången hon såg honom?! Ho kunde inte hjälpa att hon fick tårar i ögonen.  
Hermione gick fram till henne.  
"Harry klarar sig" sa hon och strök Ginny på axeln. "Det gör han alltid"  
"Men... du har rätt. Han klarar sig" mumlade Ginny.  
Plötsligt rusade Ron fram och viskade något till Hermione. Hon nickade ivrigt.  
"Ginny, vi måste göra en sak" sa hon sedan.  
"Vadå?"  
"Det kan vi inte säga" sa Ron genast.  
"Snälla" bad Ginny.  
"Ja..." Hermione tvekade. "Men bli inte rädd. Vi... vi måste till Hemligheternas Kammare."  
Ginny tappade hakan.  
"VARFÖR DÅ?"  
"Det kan vi inte säga" sa Hermione.  
Ginny suckade  
"Vad ni än håller på med, så var FÖRSIKTIGA!"  
Hon kände paniken stiga. De skulle lämna henne. De hade bestämt sig för att fixa vad det nu var, och de brydde sig inte om om de dog på kuppen. Det måste vara något väldigt viktigt.  
Vad dum ag är, tänkte hon för sig själv. Det klart att det är något viktigt!  
Hermione kramade Ginny.  
"Vi kommer att klara oss" sa hon. "Oroa dig inte"  
Sen gick hon och Ron sin väg.  
Nu kunde Ginny inte längre låta bli att gråta. Hon lät tårarna rinna fritt nedför kinderna medan hon snyftade häftigt.  
Då hörde hon att någon kom ut ur tunneln igen. Det var mr och mrs Weasley.  
"Mamma!" skrek Ginny. "Pappa!"  
Hon rusade fram och kastade sig om halsen på sin mamma.  
"Men lilla gumman!" utbrast mrs Weasley. "Har det hänt något?"  
"Hänt något?" sa Ginny dramatiskt. "Nej, nej, nej, det har inte hänt något. Det är bara det att min pojkvän kan dö vilken sekund som helst. Och dessutom så har Ron och Hermione gett sig iväg till Hemligheternas Kammare, men annars har det inte hänt något!  
Mrs Weasley gapade.  
"Hemligheternas Kammare?" sa mr Weasley hest.  
Ginny nickade.  
Fred och George kom fram till dem.  
"Lugn, syrran" sa George. "Harry kommer att klara sig, och det kommer..."  
"OLIVER!" ropade Fred plötsligt. "Angelina!"  
Han sprang fram till Angelina som for om halsen på honom.  
George busvisslade.  
Ginny torkade bort tårarna och gick fram till dem.  
Fred släppte Angelina och var mycket röd om kinderna.  
"Oj, oj, oj!" sa han och tittade bakom Angelina. "Katie och Alicia! Det var längesedan."  
"Hej allihop" sa Alicia och vinkade till alla i rummet. Några vinkade tillbaka.  
Ginny hörde hur ännu fler kom genom tunneln.  
"Tjena mors" sa Tonks. Hon höll Lupin hårt i handen, som vinkade.  
Bill och Fleur kom strax bakom dem.  
"Jag har fått order av Minerva att alla här inne ska gå ner till Stora salen." sa Lupin.  
"Ginny" sa mrs Weasley. "Du får inte vara med. Du är inte myndig."  
Ginny trodde inte sina öron.  
"VA?!"  
"Du hörde vad jag sa. Du får gå tillbaka genom tunneln och transferera dig hem"  
"Det kan jag ju inte göra!" skrek Ginny.  
"Det kan du visst!" sa mrs Weasley argt.  
"Men varför? Ron, Fred, George och Bill får ju stanna! Jag tänker också stanna!"  
"Jag tillåter det inte!" skrek mrs Weasley och tog tag om Ginnys axlar. "Pojkarna kan stanna, men du måste tillbaka!"  
"Mamma har rätt" sa Bill milt.  
"Jag kan inte åka hem!" skrek Ginny och tog sig loss ur sin mammas grepp. Hon kände hur ännu några tårar trängde fram. "Jag kan inte bara sitta där och inte veta och..."  
Hon märkte först nu att Harry stod och tittade på henne. Hon ville hoppa av glädje över att han levde, över att han var oskadd, men detta var inte rätta tillfället. Hon såg honom i ögonen, och försökte be honom att säga emot de andra, säga till dem att hon fick stanna, men han skakade på huvudet.  
Ginny kände besvikelsen välla upp inom sig. Hon vände sig bittert bort ifrån honom.  
"Ok då" muttrade hon. "ag ska bara säga adjö, och sedan..."  
"Har jag missat något? Jag fick precis veta, och jag... jag...jag..."  
Ginny stirrade på Percy. Hon trodde inte sina ögon. Vad gjorde han här? Det var väl inte möjligt att han kommit för att hjälpa till att försvara? Eller var det det?  
"Och 'yr mår lille Teddy?" sa Fleur.  
Ginny kunde höra att hon försökte lätta upp stämningen, men hon brydde sig inte.  
"Va? sa Lupin. "Jo hon mår fint! Titta, jag har kort på honom!"  
Han tog fram ett kort ur fickan och visade för Harry och Fleur.  
Ginny bara fortsatte att stirra på Percy, och hoppade till ätt ordentligt när han tjöt:  
"Jag har varit en idiot! Jag har varit en... en..."  
"En familjsvikare, en ministeriekramare och en maktgalen fåne" sa Fred.  
Percy svalde.  
"Ja... ja, det har jag varit!"  
Ginny tappade hakan för tusende gången den kvällen. Skulle de äntligen bli sams med Percy efter tre hela år?  
"Tja, bättre än så kan det ju inte sägas, eftersom du erkänner det själv, Perce" sa Fred och skakade Percys hand.  
Ginny tittade på sin mamma som brast i gråt, såg hur hon sprang fram till Percy, knuffade undan Fred och omslöt Percy i en kram. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le.  
"Förlåt mig, pappa" sa Percy och tittade på sin far.  
Mr Weasley blinkade bort något ur ögonen och skyndade fram för att även han krama sin son.  
Vad fick dig att ta ditt förnuft till fånga, Perce?" sa George.  
"Det har varit på gång ett tag" sa Percy. "Men det har inte varit det lättaste. De fängslar hela tiden förrädare på ministeriet"  
"Ja, vi vänder oss gärna till våra prefekter och ber dem ta ledningen svåra stunder" sa George av en imitation av Percys mest pompösa tonfall.  
Ginny började följa med de andra i uppståndelsen. Hon kom rätt så långt, men...  
"Ginny!" fräste mrs Weasley.  
Tusan också! tänkte Ginny argt.  
"Jag har en idé, Molly" sa Lupin. "Ginny kan stanna, men hon kan vara i det här rummet. Hon behöver inte delta i själva striden"  
Toppen, tänkte Ginny surt. Det var ju lika illa som att sitta hemma.  
"Jag vet inte" sa mrs Weasley. "Jag..."  
"Det är en bra idé´" sa mr Weasley bestämt.  
"Men..." försökte Ginny.  
"Det är en bra idé" upprepade mr Weasley.  
Ginny suckade. De behandlade ju henne som en liten barnunge.  
"Har ni sett Ron och Hermione?" sa Harry  
"De är säkert redan på väg ner " sa mrs Weasley.  
"Men jag såg inte..."  
Ginny gick fram till honom. Helst ville hon slänga sig i hans armar, men det var inte riktigt läge för det nu.  
"De skulle till Hemligheternas Kammare" sa hon till Harry.  
"De skulle vart?" sa han chockat.  
"De sa det" sa hon.  
Hon kunde inte låta bli att ta hans hand. När hon kände hur han tryckte den skrek hela hennes inre att hon skulle kyssa honom, men hon ignorerade det.  
"Är du helt säker att de sa Hemligheternas Kammare?" sa Harry.  
"Ja"  
"Kommer ni?" ropade mr Weasley över axeln. Han och de andra var på väg ut.  
Ginny insåg att hon och Harry skulle bli ensamma om de inte skyndade på.  
"Vi kommer strax, mr Weasley" svarade Harry.  
Ginny såg hur mr Weasley försvann ur sikte.  
Nu var hon bara tvungen. Hon tog ett steg mot Harry och kramade honom så hårt hon kunde.  
Harry kramade henne tillbaka, om möjligt ännu hårdare.  
"Ginny, kan du lova mig en sak?" frågade han.  
"Vad som helst. Tror jag"  
"Jag tror inte att du kommer att kunna vara här inne hela tiden, och då måste du lova att inte gå och bli dödat"  
Ginny kunde inte låta bli att le.  
"Jag kan väl alltid försöka" sa hon och såg upp på honom. "Fast bara om du lovar detsamma"  
Harry suckade.  
"Du vet att jag inte kan lova det. Det är mig de är efter. Det är därför de är på väg till hit."  
"Lämna mig inte" viskade Ginny förtvivlat.  
"Det kommer jag inte göra om jag inte måste" sa Harry bestämt. "Och jag skulle aldrig lämna dig frivilligt"  
Sen kysste han henne.  
Precis för ögonblicket glömde Ginny bort att de kanske skulle dö, att detta kanske var deras sista kyss.  
Hon tittade upp på honom.  
"Om du... om du... du skulle... skulle..."  
"Dö"  
Hon nickade.  
"Då vill jag att du ska veta att jag älskar dig mer än någon annan."  
Ginny kunde se hur Harrys ögon fick ett drömmande uttryck i ögonen, men det försvann genast.  
"Och jag älskar dig med"  
Sedan kysste han henne igen.  
"Vi borde kanske gå ner till Stora salen" sa Ginny sedan, fast mot sin vilja, men hon trodde att de skulle bli oroliga annars.

"GINNY! AKTA DIG!" skrek Tonks och slängde sig framför Ginny.  
Med fasa i ögonen såg Ginny hur den mördande förbannelsen träffade Tonks mitt i bröstet.  
"NEJ!!!" skrek hon skräckslaget. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"  
Hennes förbannelse träffade dödsätaren som genast föll till marken med blodet sprutande åt alla håll.  
"Tonks!" kved Ginny och föll på knä bredvid Tonks kropp.  
"Såg du det där, Ginny?" jublade Neville. "Såg du hur han... Ginny?"  
Han böjde sig ner bredvid Ginny.  
"Tonks!" utbrast han. "Är hon...?"  
Ginny nickade förtvivlat.  
"Vi måste flytta henne" sa Neville bestämt.  
De gömde Tonks lik bakom en rustning, och fortsatte sedan att slåss.  
Under tiden tänkte Ginny på Harry, Ron och Hermione och alla andra. Hon ville vara säker på att ingen var död, men chansen var minimal att ingen av hennes egna var skadade.

Efter minst två timmar hade Ginny dödat en och skadat oräkneliga dödsätare. Själv hade hon bara fått sig några rivsår.  
Då hördes Voldemorts kyliga stämma över Hogwarts marker:  
"Ni har kämpat tappert. Lord Voldemort vet att sätta värde på tapperhet. Men ni har ändå lidit svåra förluster. Om ni fortsätter att göra motstånd mot mig, kommer ni alla att dö, en efter en. Jag önskar inte att detta ska hända. Varenda droppe magiskt blod som går till spillo är en förlust och ett slöseri. Lord Voldemort är barmhärtig. Jag beordrar mina styrkor att genast dra sig tillbaka. Ni har en timme på er. Ta hand om era döda under värdiga former. Vårda era sårade.  
Jag talar nu direkt till dig, Harry Potter. Du har låtit dina vänner dö för dig hellre än att själv möta mig. Jag ska vänta en timme i Den förbjudna skogen. Om du inte har kommit till mig, inte har överlämnat dig, vid slutet av timmen, då börjar kampen om på nytt. Och den här gången kommer jag själv att vara med i striden, Harry Potter, och jag kommer att hitta dig, och jag kommer att straffa alla män, kvinnor och barn, varendaste en, som försökt gömma dig för mig. En timme."  
Ginny skrek till, och hon var inte den enda som gjorde det. Efter att hon lugnat sig lite, rusade hon ner till Stora salen, vilket inte var det lättaste, eftersom nästan hela marmortrappan var söndersprängd.  
Stora salen, var helt fullpackad med folk, men hon hittade sin familj och Fleur nästan på en gång.  
De stod runt någonting som hon inte kunde se vad det var.  
"Åh så bra!" ropade hon lättat. "Ingen av er har blivit skadade eller dö..."  
Mr Weasley klev åt sidan, och Ginny fick se Fred ligga där. Livlös, blek och försvarslös.  
"FRED!!!"  
Hon rusade fram, nästan utan att kunna se, eftersom hennes ögon snabbt fylldes med tårar.  
"Nej!!! Du är INTE DÖD!!!"  
Ginny hade aldrig skrikit så i hela sitt liv. Hon kunde inte tro att det var sant. Det fick inte vara sant. Fred fick inte vara död.  
"Jo, Ginny" sa Percy med tjock röst. "Jag såg det."  
"Nej" kved Ginny. "Inte Fred. Han kan inte vara död."  
Ingen svarade henne. Hon fick syn på Tonks och Lupin bredvid Fred.  
"Inte Lupin också!" grät hon. "Tonks räddade mitt liv. Hon slängde sig framför mig när Dolochov skickade Avada kedavra mot mig."  
"Det var modigt av henne" mumlade Bill. "Fast både Tonks och Lupin var jätte modiga..."  
De stod där tysta en lång stund, och Ginny grät som hon aldrig gjort någon gång förut. Hon brydde sig inte ens om att försöka låta bli.  
"Titta!" utbrast Fleur. "Harry, Ron och Hermione har klarat sig! De kommer där!"  
Ginny tittade upp. Mycket riktigt. Där kom de alla tre nästan helt oskadda. Hon ville bara kasta sig om halsen på Harry, men hon orkade inte.  
Hermione stegade fram med stora steg och omfamnade Ginny. Ginny kunde se Ron gå fram till Fred och stirra ner på hans ansikte. Harry däremot rusade iväg utan att säga ett ord.  
Ginny kunde inte låta bli att känna sig ännu mer ledsen när hon såg det.  
"Herregud, Ginny" mumlade Hermione, fortfarande med armarna om henne. "Jag är så ledsen...Jag... vi... såg det hända."  
"Tonks räddade mitt liv." sa Ginny. "Hon... hon kastade sig framför mig när Dolochov försökte döda mig."  
"Åh, Ginny!" kved Hermione och släppte henne. "Vilken hemsk kväll!"  
Ron kom fram till dem. Sen kramade han om Hermione.  
"Vad bra att... att... att du mår bra, Ginny" sa mrs Weasley, som låg tvärs över Freds kropp.  
Hon tittade inte ens på sin dotter.  
"Jag mår INTE bra! utbrast Ginny i ren förtvivlan. "Hur KAN du ens säga så? Du vet ju att jag inte mår bra. Det gör ingen av oss just nu. Ingen av oss mår bra. Specielt inte jag! Jag håller på att dö av oro för..."  
Hon kunde inte fortsätta.  
Åh, var inte en sån mes! tänkte Ginny gör sig själv. Du behöver inte bryta ihop bara för att du kom att tänka på Harry.  
Men hon kunde inte hindra det. Hon föll ner på knä och skakade av snyftningar.  
"Ginny" sa Bill och kom fram till henne. "Vi är också oroliga. Vi gillar Harry lika mycket som du."  
"NEJ!" skrek Ginny. "Det gör ni inte! Det kan ni inte göra. Han är min..."  
"Pojkvän" sa Ron. "Men han är min bästa vän. Han betyder lika mycket för mig som för dig."  
"Mig också" sa Hermione. "Jag älskar honom också, fast som en bror."  
Ginny blev stum. Okej, de kanske älskade honom båda två, men inte på samma sätt som hon. Hon älskade honom av hela sitt hjärta. Utan honom kunde hon inte leva.  
"Ginny, jag förstår att du är orolig. Jag förstår det helt och hållet." sa Hermione.  
"Tack, Hermione" mumlade Ginny. "Kan vi gå ut ett tag? Jag vill prata lite med dig."  
"Självklart"

"Tänk om han offrar sig?" sa Ginny så fort de kommit ut utanför entréhallen.  
"Tänk inte om" sa Hermione med detsamma. "Han kommer inte att göra det. Han kommer fortsätta att kämpa"  
"Men han gillar inte att se oss lida. Jag kunde se det på honom när han sprang iväg."  
"Harry kommer inte att göra något dumt" sa Hermione, men Ginny kunde höra på hennes röst att hon inte menade vad hon sa.

[Hittar på eget nu, men en del blir som i boken.]

"Skynda, Ginny!" sa Ron.  
Han tog Ginny i armen och Hermione i armen och sprang iväg.  
De sprang ut genom den stora ek porten  
Ginny var tvungen att tvinga sig själv att inte skrika högt. Det hon såg var för mycket.  
Voldemort och hans dödsätare kom gående från Den förbjudna skogen, med Hagrid i släptåg.  
Hagrid bar något i famnen, men hon kunde inte se vad.  
"Vad är det Hagrid har i famnen?" pep Hermione gällt.  
"Jag kan inte... HARRY!!!" skrek Ron.  
NEJ! tänkte Ginny. Hennes liv var slut.  
"NEJ!!!" skrek Hermione.  
"HARRY!!! HARRY!!!" skrek Ginny.  
Sen bröt hon ihop totalt. Hermione kramade henne, medan tårarna rann som i ett vattenfall.  
"Ser ni vad som har hänt med er hjälte?" sa Voldemort med hånfull röst. "Från och med nu kommer ni att lyda mig, vare sig ni vill eller inte! Lille Harry här blev dödat när han försökte rädda sitt eget skinn genom att rymma från alltihop. Han var inget annat än en liten pojke som räknade med att andraskulle offra sig för honom."  
"HAN ÖVERVANN DIG!!!" vrålade Ron till höger om Ginny.  
Hon kunde höra ilskan i hans röst, men även sorgen, även om han försökte dölja det.  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione och alla andra började vråla åt dödsätarna.  
"TYST!" skrek Voldemort. Han snärtade till med trollstaven och Ginny kände hur tungan vred sig i en konstig vinkel. "Från och med idag, så kommer alla som försöker göra motstånd mot mig, att dö."  
"Aldrig!" väste Ron sammanbitet.  
"Aldrig!" skrek Neville någonstans från folkhopen.  
Sen rusade han fram till Voldemort.  
"Och vem har vi här då?" sa Voldemort med nästan uttråkad röst.  
Bellatrix skrattade ett hemskt skratt som fick det att krypa i skinnet på Ginny.  
"Det är Neville Longbottom. Han som har gett syskonen Carrow så mycket problem. Son till Aurorerna, om ni minns, herre?"

"Åh, javisst" sa Voldemort med len stämma. "Men du är väl renblodig?"  
"Än sen då?" sa Neville kyligt.  
"Du kommer att bli en bra dödsätare. Du går väl med oss?" sa Voldemort och hånlog.  
"Jag går med er när helvetet fryser till is. Dumbledores Armé!!!"  
Ginny skrek tillsammans med alla andra medlemmar i Dumbledores Armé.  
Hon tyckte att det kändes skönt att få skrika ut all sin ilska mot dem hon hatade mest.  
"TYST!"  
Ginny kände återigen hur tungan vred ihop sig. Hon trodde att hon skulle spy, eftersom tungan nästan ålade sig ner i halsen.  
Sen hörde hon vingslag. Hon tittade upp och fick se Dumbledores fågel Fenix Fawkes komma flygande med den gamla sorteringshatten.  
Voldemort skrattade, och likaså gjorde dödsätarna.  
"Det blir inget mer sorterande på Hogwarts. Alla kommer att tillhöra min ädle stamfader Salazar Slytherins elevhem!"  
Voldemort svängde på sin stav, hatten pressades ner på Nevilles huvud och den fattade eld.  
Ginny skrek.  
Inte nog med att Harry var död... nu skulle Neville kanske inte överleva om ingen gjorde något. Men hon behövde inte oroa sig.  
Dödsätarna gick till attack. Folk runt omkring henne började slå till. Det rådde fullständig kaos.  
"Ginny!" skrek Hermione.  
Ginny lyssnade inte. Hon var så arg, så förtvivlad. Hon skulle döda alla dödsätare som kom i hennes väg. Hon skulle skada Voldemort, ja kanske till och med döda honom. Bara hon fick chansen.  
"Crucio! Sectumsempra! Avada Kedavra! Lamslå! Serpensortia! Crucio! Impedimenta! Levicorpus!"  
Förbannelser och besvärjelser kom i en ström ur hennes mun, och hon kände hur sorgen steg.  
"Harry? Var är Harry?!" tjöt Hagrid någonstans.  
Va? tänkte Ginny. Ibland var Hagrid verkligen konstig. Harry kan inte bara ha vaknat till liv igen och sprungit bort.  
Sen fick hon se Hermione och Luna duellera med Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Åh nej! tänkte hon skräckslaget. Hon rusade fram och började hjälpa Hermione och Luna.  
Efter bara någon sekund började hon undra vad hon gett sig in på. Bellatrix var oerhört skicklig. Ginny var tvungen att hoppa åt sidan hela tiden, och det gjorde det svårt att över huvudtaget skicka iväg någonting.  
"Sectumsempra!" vrålade hon.  
Som hon väntat sig träffade det inte sitt mål.  
"Avada Kedavra!" skrek Bellatrix och siktade på Ginny, som hoppade undan så att förbannelsen missade med en hundradels millimeter.  
"INTE MIN DOTTER, DIN ELAKA SATMARA!"  
Ginny vände sig om och fick se sin mor komma springande.  
"Mamma, nej!" skrek hon.  
"Undan med er!" skrek mrs Weasley ilsket.  
Ginny hoppade undan utan att tänka sig för. Lätt hysterisk såg hon hur hennes egen mamma duellerade med en av de värsta dödsätarna någonsin. Hon såg hur Bellatrix leende blev osäkert.  
Ginny kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite säkrare. Hennes mamma verkade vara en hejare på att duellera. Bellatrix, som tidigare sett säker ut, började se osäker ut.  
Sen, helt plötsligt, sköt den dödliga förbannelsen ut från mrs Weasleys troll stav, och träffade Bellatrix rakt i bröstet.  
Ginny skrek, men det var av förtjusning. Sen skrek hon igen, fast den här gången var det av fasa. Voldemort skrek ett hemskt skrik. Ginnys hud knottrade sig, så hemskt var det.  
Voldemorts duellanter, McGonagall, Kingsley Schacklebolt och professor Snigelhorn, for allihopa bakåt och slog i det hårda stengolvet. Voldemort riktade sin stav mot mrs Weasley.  
"NEJ!!!" skrek Ginny.  
"Protego!" ropade någon.  
Ginnys hjärta var nära att stanna när hon såg någon dra av sig en osynlighetsmantel.  
"HARRY!!!"  
Hon trodde hon skulle svimma av glädje, men hon tvingade sig själv att ta det lugnt.  
"HARRY!" skrek Hermione och Ron i kör bredvid henne.  
"Har ni sett?" sa Luna. För ovanligheternas skull var hennes drömmande glans i ögonen borta. "Han lever!"  
De närmaste sekunderna hördes inget annat än:  
"Harry! Han lever! Jag visste att han inte var död!"  
"Harry Potter" väste Voldemort.  
Ginny såg hur Harry vände sig om och såg på Voldemort. Hon beundrade hans mod.  
"Så, vem ska du ha som skydd i dag, Potter?" sa Voldemort.  
"Ingen. Jag vill inte att någon ska hjälpa till." sa Harry högt och tydligt. "Det måste vara så här. Det måste vara jag."  
"Det kan du inte mena. Det är ju inte så han jobbar, eller hur?"

*Ledsen, men jag orkar inte skriva allt Harry och Voldemort säger*

"Avada Kedavra!"  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Ginny såg hur Voldemorts trollstav flög upp i luften och hur Harry fångade den. Hon såg hur Voldemorts kropp flög bakåt och landade med en duns flera meter bort.  
Hon kunde inte tro det. Voldemort var död!  
Hon trängde sig fram mot Harry, vilket inte var det lättaste, eftersom alla andra försökte göra samma sak.  
"Harry!" skrek hon, fast hon visste att ingen kunde höra. "Harry, du är helt fantastisk! Jag älskar dig!!!"  
Ginny lyckades nå fram till Harry och slå armarna om honom.  
Han släppte alla andra och tog henne i sin famn.  
"Ginny, jag är så ledsen för det som hände med… med… Fred."  
"Jag med" sa Ginny. "Men nu är det slut med allt det här. Tack vare den person jag älskar mest i hela världen. Du."  
Hon kysste honom lätt på kinden och släppte honom. Efter någon sekund var han omringad av beundrare igen.  
"Kom Ginny" sa Hermione och drog iväg med Ginny ut ur Stora salen.  
Ginny var så glad över att hela skiten var dödad, men samtidigt sorgsen över att Fred var...  
Hon orkade inte ens tänka på det.  
"Såg du? Han klarade sig!" sa Ron som hade följt efter dem.  
"Mmm" mumlade Ginny. "Vad kommer att hända nu?"  
"Vi får se. Vi får ta det lite som det kommer." sa Ron.  
"Men en sak är säkert." sa Hermione. "Allt kommer att bli bra igen. Vi kommer att leva i en lugn och trygg värld nu, utan Voldemort som härjar. Och bäst av allt: Du och Harry kommer att få så mycket tid ni vill tillsammans!"

Ginny kände hur hon rodnade. Du och Harry kommer att få hur mycket tid ni vill tillsammans. Det var ju faktiskt sant.  
Ron harklade sig. Både Ginny och Hermione blängde på honom.  
"Vad?"  
"Inget" muttrade Hermione.  
"Gud vad jag är trött!" utbrast Ginny bara så där.  
"Vi måste nog vara uppe ett tag till..." trodde Ron. "Jag menar, vi kan ju inte bara gå och lägga oss..."  
Ginny sjönk ner på golvet.  
"Jag orkar bara inte längre..." mumlade hon.  
Hermione satte sig på huk bredvid henne och lade armen om hennes axlar.  
"Du orkar visst" sa Hermione tröstande. "Vi ska bara vara uppe någon timme till."  
"Alltså, jag vill faktiskt inte vara här." sa Ron. "Jag vill mycket hellre vara i Stora salen och se vad som händer där.  
Ginny och Hermione suckade.  
"Visst, vi går väl in igen då." sa Ginny

"Ginny, kom så går vi och sätter oss någonstsans" sa mrs Weasley och gick och satte sig på en ledig plats vid ett av borden.  
Ginny följde efter sin mamma.  
Hon satte sig bredvid sin mor, och utan ett ord kramade hon henne.  
"Ginny, jag är så glad över att du klarade dig!" sa mrs Weasley.  
Ginny kände hur tårarna började rinna. Det mrs Weasley sagt påminde henne om Fred, Tonks och Lupin...  
Sen såg hon hur Ron och Hermione reste sig upp från deras del av bordet och gick ut ur salen.  
Hon suckade. Var var Harry?  
Hon längtade efter att få slå armarna om honom, att få vara i hans famn.

Ginny såg Harry, Ron och Hermione komma gående mot henne och hennes mamma där de satt vid bordet. Hennes hjärta började slå fortare.  
"Hej på er!" sa Ron  
Ginny märkte att Harry undvek att se någon av dem i ögonen.  
"Hej" sa Hermione.  
Hennes ögon var röda. Det verkade som om hon hade gråtit.  
"Hej på er" sa mrs Weasley. Hennes röst lät ansträngd. "Sätt er!"  
Harry, Ron och Hermione slog sig ner.  
Harry satte sig längst bort. Ginny reste sig upp och klämde sig ner bredvid honom.  
Hon tog hans hand i sin och sa:  
"Harry, du får inte klandra dig själv. Det är inte ditt fel."  
Harry bara skakade på huvudet, men han tryckte Ginnys hand som om den vore hans livlina.  
Ron viskade något till Hermione, som gav honom en sträng blick.  
Ginny ignorerade dem, hon bara lutade sig mot Harrys axel, och blev lättad när hon kände hur han smög sin arm runt hennes midja.  
Mrs Weasley kastade en hastig blick på dem, sen reste hon sig upp och försvann bland folkmassan.  
"Öhm... ska vi gå och kolla... öh... de andra, Ron?" sa Hermione trevande med en blick på Harry och Ginny.  
"Va? Nej, varför det?" sa Ron förvirrat.  
Hermione sparkade honom på smalbenet.  
"Aj! Varför... javisst, vi kan väl gå och kolla de andra...?"  
Ron och Hermione gick iväg de också, och Ginny satt där, lutad mot Harrys axel.  
Så fort Ron och Hermione var utom synhåll tog Harry tag i Ginny och kramade henne.  
Ginny kramade honom tillbaka, och tårarna började rinna. Igen.  
"Jag har varit så orolig för dig hela natten!" sa Harry och strök Ginny över håret, som borrade in näsan i hans trasiga tröja.  
"Jag också. Orolig för dig, menar jag."  
Harry släppte henne.  
Ginny såg upp på honom och smekte honom i ansiktet. Det var fullt av sår. Några av dem såg riktigt hemska ut.  
"Du borde verkligen gå till madame Pomfrey och låta henne tvätta de där såren." sa hon.  
"Nej" mumlade Harry. "Jag stannar hellre här. Med dig."

Ginny kände hur hon blev varm inuti. Harry ville stanna med henne. Bara henne.  
Hon tog tag i hans arm och kramade den  
"Är du säker?"  
"Det klart att jag är säker" sa Harry och strök henne över håret.  
"Harry" suckade hon. "Den utvalde, pojken som öve...."  
"Nej, snälla Ginny!" stönade Harry. "Kalla mig vad du vill, men inte något av det där tramset!"  
"Okej, okej, älskling." retades Ginny.  
"Hmm... inget dumt smeknamn..." mumlade Harry.  
Ginny puffade honom i magen. Sen kysste hon honom. Inte så där mjukt som hon brukade, utan ivrigt, nästan hetsigt. Hon kunde inte hejda det. Det kändes som om hon var tvungen. Och på sätt och vis var hon ju tvungen. Hon älskade Harry mer än hon kunde beskriva med ord. Visst hade hon försökt förklara för honom, men det hade alltid slutat med att hon börjat stamma. Då hade Harry bara sagt:  
"Jag vet. Jag kan inte heller förklara hur mycket jag älskar dig."

Sen hade det slutat med att hon legat i hans armar eller något i den stilen.  
De fortsatte att kyssas lika ivrigt i en hel minut.  
Under tiden kände Ginny hur Harrys händer smög sigt in under hennes tröja. Det var som om de andra runt omkring inte existerade. Till slut drog de sig ifrån varandra.  
Ginny såg sig omkring, och märkte att de som satt närmast henne och Harry tittade på dem som om de aldrig hade sett två personer som var förälskade förut. Sen tittade hon på Harry, som var rödare om kinderna än vanligt.  
"ag menade inte..." mumlade Ginny generat.  
"Va?"  
"Jag menade inte att bara... bara kyssa dig så där... offentligt, menar jag."  
"Var inte dum..." sa Harry med eftertryck. "Jag bryr mig inte om var vi gör det. Jag gillar det ändå..."  
Ginny kände hur hon blev röd om kinderna hon också.

"Jag med"

Sen kysste hon honom igen.

"Öhmm… vi tänkte gå upp och lägga oss."

Ron och Hermione var tillbaka.

"Åhhh… javisst."

Ginny rodnade värre än någonsin. Varför? Hon brukade ju aldrig rodna annars.

Ron och Hermione kastade en blick på varandra, sen tog de varandras händer och gick före Harry och Ginny upp mot sovsalen.

"Öh… ja, precis. Ska vi gå då?" sa Harry.

Ginny nickade, tog Harrys hand och gick mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Ginny? Öhm… vi är färdiga att äta frukost."

Ginny vaknade av Hermiones röst.

"Öhm…??" mumlade Ginny frågande, eftersom hon inte uppfattat vad Hermione sagt.

Hon var öm i hela kroppen, speciellt på smalbenet där hon blivit träffad av en förbannelse.

"Vi tänkte äta frukost." upprepade Hermione.

Ginny satte sig upp.

"Vad är klockan? Ska vi inte äta middag?"

"Nej, vi ska inte äta middag, eftersom vi sovit ett dygn eller något." sa Hermione och slog sig ner på Ginnys sängkant.

"Herregud… Fred…" Ginnys ögon fylldes med tårar.

"Åh, Ginny!"

Hermione slog armarna om henne.

Ginny kände det som om något hade gått sönder inom henne. Som om någon hade tagit ur något viktigt ur hennes kropp. Hur kunde det vara möjligt? Hur kunde det vara möjligt att Fred var… var… var död? Han verkade ju helt odödlig.

Ginny började snyfta så hon skakade.

"Öhh… är ni kla…?"

"Ron, tyst med dig!"

Ginny tittade mot dörren och fick se Harry och Ron stå där.

"Ni får inte vara här" sa hon genast, men hon hade inget emot att ha dem där.

"Nej, vi vet, men trappan verkade godkänna oss, eftersom den inte plattade till sig." sa Harry och log lite.

Ginny var tvungen att le vid åsynen av Harry när han log.

"Kom in ni." sa Hermione.

Hon släppte taget om Ginny och reste sig upp.

Harry kom fram till Ginny och satte på den plats Hermione just lämnat.

"Vi går ner så länge." mumlade Ron.

"Ginny…?" sa Harry. "Hur är det?"

Ginny tyckte att det var en rätt så dum fråga, men hon uppskattade Harrys omtänksamhet.

"B-b-bra…" lyckades hon hicka fram.

Harry drog henne intill sig och kramade henne ömt.

"Förlåt… det är mitt fel att alla är döda." sa Harry, och Ginny hörde en lätt darrning i hans röst.

"Nej!" sa hon bestämt. "Det jag menar… det är inte ditt fel. Det är ju tack vare dig som vi lever, och att allting är över."

Harry mumlade någonting om att "det kunde vem som helst ha gjort".

"Nej, Harry" sa Ginny mjukt. "Det var bestämt att du skulle göra det. Visst var det det?"

"Joo…" sa Harry tveksamt. "Det var så."

"Jag trodde väl det. Dessutom så har jag forskat i en sak."

Ginny kände hur hjärtat började slå snabbare. Hur skulle hon kunna berätta sin upptäckt? Det som var nästan omöjligt att forska i?

"Vadå?" sa Harry förvånat.

Ginny tog sig milt ur Harrys famn och såg honom rakt i ögonen.

Hon såg hur Harrys ögon blev misstänksamma.

"Vad är det?" krävde han att få veta.

Ginny tvekade.

"Jo…hela året har jag undrat vad du gjort…" började hon. "Jag har varit så orolig för dig. Så rädd för att du ska dö eller göra dig riktigt illa." Harry tog hennes hand. "Jo, så jag började leta i böcker om ond magi…"

"Du VADÅ?" sa Harry misstroget.

Ginny slickade sig nervöst om läpparna. Hur skulle hon kunna berätta? Tänk om Harry blev arg för att hon försökt ta reda på vad hon gjort?

"Jo… som jag sa så tittade jag i böcker om ond magi. Och jag hittade flera saker som var tänkbara, men jag kom ihåg att det hade med Voldemort att göra. Jag skrev upp de sidor där det var de hemskaste saker. Jag hittade minst sju sidor med… helt otroliga förhäxningar. Det var dubbel-huvud-förhäxningen, kraftbesvärjelsen och mycket mer, men inget var så hemskt som…"

Hon kunde inte fortsätta. Harry såg nästan… rädd ut.

"Som vadå?" viskade han.

"Som… som… som… HORROKRUXEN."

Harrys ögon blev stela av fasa. Ginny slog ner hans blick när ännu några tårar trängde sig fram ur ögonvrån.

"Hur…?" sa Harry med hes röst.

Men Ginny ville bara veta om hennes gissningar var sanna. Det var ju trots allt bara gissningar. Det fanns ju inget som kunde stödja hennes teori.

"Är det… var det det… det ni gjorde?" sa hon och mötte Harrys blick. "Letade och förstörde Voldemorts horrokruxer?"

Harry nickade stelt.

"Var… har ni såna böcker hemma?" sa han.

"Jag… ja. Jag hittade boken uppe på vinden." sa Ginny. Hon ville att Harry skulle förstå. "Snälla Harry, jag ville bara veta vad du gjorde. Jag var så orolig för dig. Du vet inte hur det känns att sitta där hemma eller gå omkring på Hogwarts och veta att hundratals människor letar efter dig. "

Harry satt orörlig.

"Snälla Harry, säg någonting!" sa Ginny förtvivlat.

"Jag är imponerad." sa Harry långsamt. "Det var skickligt gjort."

Ginny stirrade på honom. Skickligt? Imponerad?

"Va?"

Harry bara skakade på huvudet.

"Inget."

"Är du inte arg då?" sa Ginny

"Arg?" sa Harry förvirrat. "Varför skulle jag vara arg?"

"Men… du kanske tycker att jag… snokat." mumlade Ginny generat.

"Nej då. Jag fick inte säga något till någon, men ingen sa något om att ta reda på det själv."

Ginny log lite försiktigt.

Harry log ännu bredare.

"Ska vi gå ner till Ron och Hermione? Jag är faktiskt hungrig. Är inte du?"

Ginny kände sig lättad. Harry hade inte blivit arg eller någonting. Hon lutade sig fram och kysste honom på kinden.

"Bara där?" sa Harry och låtsades bli arg.

Han kupade händerna runt Ginnys ansikte och kysste henne.

Ginny darrade lätt. Det här var så underbart. Att bara vara med Harry. Det slutade alltid med en kyss eller två.

"Jag går ner till Ron och Hermione så att du kan klä på dig." sa Harry.

Han gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig.

Ginny kände sig lättad över att ha lyckats berätta för Harry, och att han inte blivit arg. Det var ju trots allt en rätt personlig sak att snoka i.

"Kommer du, Ginny?" ropade Harry över allt muller och prat.

Ginny försökte tränga sig fram i trängseln, men lyckades inte. Hon förlorade Harry och de andra ur sikte.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" ropade hon, men ingen svarade henne, de bara passade på att tränga sig före henne.

Till slut kom hon ombord på Hogwartsexpressen, efter att han snubblat och fått näsan nästan krossad. Hon skyndade förbi kupéer, och efter en stund hittade hon kupén där Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville och Luna satt.

"Vad har hänt?!" utbrast de i kör.

"Snubblade" sa Ginny. "Men det gör inget. Det gör inte ont" tillade hon hastigt.

Men det var en ren och skär lögn; det gjorde VÄLDIGT ont.

"Inte ont?!" sa Harry och log. "Kom."

Ginny gick och satte sig bredvid honom.

"_Episkey!_" sa han.

Ginny kände hur näsbenet blev varmt, och hur smärtan försvann.

"Tack!"

Hon kysste honom på kinden.

Ron harklade sig.

"Öhm… ni är inte ensamma, vet ni." sa han.

Ginny gjorde en ful grimas mot honom.

"Vi vet" sa hon surt. "Men jag måste väl få tacka ordentligt?"

Hermione skrattade.

"Självklart!"

Ginny blängde på dem ett ögonblick, men sen lutade hon sig tillbaka mot Harrys axel och lät honom lägga armen om hennes midja.

"Ni är verkligen ett fint par!" sa Luna drömmande.

Ginny rodnade djupt.

Men hallå, tänkte hon. Varför ska jag rodna nu? Jag gör det ju aldrig annars!

"Mmm, visst" sa hon sedan lite förläget.

"Jag menar det!" sa Luna, och det lät verkligen som att hon menade allvar.

Ginny kunde inte annat än att hålla med. Fast inte riktigt på det sättet som Luna menade. Harry var ju världens bästa pojkvän. Han var otroligt förstående och fick henne alltid att skratta.

Hon kastade en blick på Harry, som bara ryckte på axlarna.

De satt tysta en stund, och sedan sa Ron:

"Är det någon som vill spela trollkarlsschack?"

Ginny stönade. Det var så typiskt Ron.

"Javisst" sa Harry och släppte Ginny.

Ytterligare några timmar förflöt. Ginny, Hermione, Neville och Luna tittade på schackmatcherna. Harry förlorade stort nästan alla gångerna, och Ginny kunde inte låta bli att retas med honom.

"Åh, vad usel jag är!" utbrast Harry överdrivet. "Till och med min flickvän klagar på mig! Jag vill inte vara med…"

Ginny skrattade.

Som sagt, tänkte hon. Han får mig alltid att skratta.

"Nämen Ginny!" Hermione hötte med fingret åt henne. "Hur vågar du…?"

Hermione blev avbruten av att kupédörren öppnades.

Ginny kunde inte hejda ett rop av förvåning.

Där stod Malfoy. Malfoy, av alla personer. Helt ensam.

Harry reste sig häftigt upp.

"Vad vill du?" sa han stridslystet.

Men Ginny lade märke till en sak. Malfoy såg inte alls ut att vilja skada någon av dem. Han såg… ensam ut.

Hon drog Harry i ärmen.

"Va?" sa han.

Hon drog ner honom så att han satt ner.

"Kom in och sätt dig" sa hon, vänd till Malfoy.

Han såg förvånad ut, men gick fram till platsen bredvid Ron, men om han hade räknat med att få sitta där, så trodde han fel.

"Inte här!" sa Ron och blängde på Malfoy.

"Sitt här" sa Ginny och pekade på platsen bredvid sig.

Hon såg något i Harrys ögon. Var det svartsjuka?

"Vad vill du, _Malfoy?_" sa Neville. Hans ögon uttryckte inget annat än hat.

"Men skärp er!" fräste Ginny.

"Herregud, Ginny!" sa Ron sarkastiskt. "Inte visste jag att du var en sån beundrare av _Draco_."

"Lägg av, Ron" sa Harry. "Nå, vad vill du?" sa han och tittade på Malfoy, uppenbarligen motvilligt.

Ginny kunde inte hjälpa det, men hon tyckte synd om Malfoy.

"Jo…" mumlade Malfoy, tydligen generat. Ginny log uppmuntrande mot honom. Han tittade förbryllat på henne. "Jo… jag ville bara tacka dig, Po… jag menar Harry."

"Va?" sa Harry.

"Tacka dig för att du dödade… för att du gjorde slut på honom. För att du befriade oss från helvetet."

Ginny tittade i tur och ordning på Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville och Luna. De såg lika förvånade ut som hon själv kände sig.

"Öh…" sa Harry. "Öh… ok. Men… eller det var inget. Något mer?"

"Nej" mumlade Malfoy generat.

Han reste sig upp och nästan sprang ut ur kupén.

Så fort han var utom hörhåll vändes alla blickar mot Ginny. Hon kände hur rodnaden smög sig upp längs halsen.

"Nå?" krävde Ron att få veta. "Varför försvarade du Malfoy så där?"

Ginny tittade hjälplöst på Harry. Han såg lika frågande ut som Ron, med en skillnad: Han svartsjuk ut. Och sårad. Riktigt sårad.

Så fort Ginny transfererat sig hem från perrong nio och tre kvart rusade hon upp på sitt rum utan att säga någonting till någon av de andra.

Hon slängde sig ner på sängen och grät.

Varför tog Harry så illa upp? tänkte hon förtvivlat.

Harry hade knappt pratat med henne på resten av resan efter att de pratat med Malfoy.

Hon tittade upp när någon knackade på dörren.

"Försvinn!" fräste hon.

Hon ville bara vara ensam nu.

"Det är jag, Harry" hördes Harrys röst från andra sidan dörren.

"Vad vill du?"

"Sluta, Ginny. Får jag komma in?"

"Vad vill du?" upprepade Ginny.

"Jag ville bara fråga en sak"

Visst. Bara fråga en sak. Om Malfoy, såklart. Kul.

"Om du vill veta varför jag försvarade Malfoy så kan du gå!"

Ginny kände sig så besviken och ledsen att hon knappt tänkte sig för.

"Ginny, sluta"

Dörrhandtaget trycktes ner och där stod Harry.

Ginny satte sig långsamt upp.

Harry gick fram till Ginny och sa:

"Får man sätta sig?"

Ginny blängde på honom, men sa:

"Visst"

När Harry slog sig ner greps Ginny av en stark lust att bara lägga sig i hans famn och gråta.

Aldrig! tänkte hon ilsket.

"Vad vill du?" sa hon rakt på sak.

Kanske lite hårdare än menat, men hon brydde sig inte.

"Snälla Ginny" sa Harry bedjande. "Jag ville bara veta vad du tycker om Malfoys beteende."

"Vad menar du?"

"Ja" sa Harry med en axelryckning. "Varför tror du att han kom in till vår kupé och sa tack?"

Ginny rynkade pannan. Spelade det någon roll? Malfoy hade gått över till den goda sidan. Det var hon säker på.

"Precis därför. Att han ville säga tack." sa hon.

Harry tittade förbryllat på henne.

"Sen när var du Malfoys stora beundrare?" sa han med svartsjuk röst.

Ginny tittade ner på sina knän. En tår rullade nedför hennes kind. Två. Tre. Fyra.

Hela hennes lår blev våta av tårarna. Hon kände hur Harry betraktade henne, men hon ville inte möta hans blick.

"Jag är ingen beundrare av honom!" snyftade Ginny. "Jag tycker bara att du ska ge honom en chans att få visa vad han går för, nu när hans pappas herre är död! Hela hans familj kanske tar omvändning!"

Ginny såg hur Harry stirrade på henne, med ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Jag måste gå" sa han sedan.

Ginny kunde inte hjälpa att hon flög upp och skrek:

"Gå du bara! Men du är feg som inte ger Malfoys en chans!!! UT!"

Harry bara gapade mot henne, men sen blängde han ilsket på Ginny och skrek tillbaka:

"FINT!"

Sen vände han på klacken och stampade ilsket ut ur hennes rum och stängde dörren med en smäll.

Ginny andades tungt och tårarna kom i en strid ström längs henne kinder.

Hon slängde sig på sängen och grät i flera minuter.

Sen torkade hon tårarna och satte sig upp.

Jävla Harry, tänkte hon argt. Varför fattar han inte att allt börjar om på nytt nu?

"Ginny?" hördes Hermiones röst från andra sidan dörren. "Får jag komma in?"

"Ja" mumlade Ginny.

Dörrhandtaget trycktes ner och Hermione kom in. Hon satte sig på sängen bredvid Ginny.

"Vad hände?" sa Hermione och lade armen om Ginnys axlar.

"H-h-harry" sa Ginny ostadigt.

"Vad sa han?"

Ginny kände ett sting av dåligt samvete.

"Öh… det var inte han som sa något."

"Nehej?"

"Det… det var faktiskt jag…" sa Ginny.

"Jaså?"

"Jo… när vi kom hem, så sprang jag direkt upp hit. Sen kom Harry hit och frågade varför… varför… varför jag försvarade Malfoy på tåget…"

"Det skulle jag också vilja veta" avbröt Hermione.

Ginny suckade. Alla ville veta det. Vad var det för fel med det hon gjort? Hon hade bara försvarat Malfoy för att han såg så ensam ut, och för att han menade det han sagt. Det hade hörts på hans röst.

"Därför att jag tror att Malfoy kan bli riktigt snäll, om han bara får chansen. Voldemort ä död, så hans pappa har ingen herre längre. Jag tror att Malfoys börjar om från början. Låter det dumt?"

Hermione såg ut att fundera ett ögonblick, men sen sa hon:

"Nej, Ginny. Det låter inte alls dumt. Det låter förståndigt."

"Men varför fattar inte Harry det?"

"Jag tror att Harry inte riktigt kan komma över all år han och Malfoy varit bittra fiender. De har ju trots allt varit fiender i sju år."

Ginny tänkte ett ögonblick över det Hermione sagt, och sa sedan med förtvivlad röst:  
"Och jag som sa att H-harry var feg…"  
"Jag tycker inte att du ska skylla på dig själv" sa Hermione vänligt, men det låg något oäkta i hennes röst.

"Vad ska jag göra då?"

"Det är ditt eget beslut." sa Hermione. Sen reste hon sig upp och gick.

Ginny stirrade efter henne. Det var hennes eget beslut.  
"Maten är klar!" ropade mrs Weasley nerifrån köket.

Ånej! tänkte Ginny med fasa. Då blir jag tvungen att träffa Harry. Långsamt hasade hon sig ner från sängen och gick ner till köket.

Där satt Harry mittemellan Ron och Hermione. Hon sänkte blicken och satte sig tyst bredvid Hermione.

"Ginny, vad har hänt?" frågade mrs Weasley efter middagen då hon och Ginny diskade.

Middagen hade passerat ovanligt tyst, och Ginny hade inte ätit någonting. Hermione hade försökt få igång flera samtal, men det hade inte lyckats särskilt bra.

"Va?" sa Ginny, fast hon mycket väl visste varför hennes mor frågade.

"Varför var ni så tysta vid middagen?"

"Inget…" mumlade Ginny, med en röst som gjorde det klart att hon inte ville prata om det. "Kan jag gå? Jag… jag behöver vara för mig själv…"

"Javisst…" sa mrs Weasley lite förvirrat men hon protesterade inte.

Ginny sprang uppför trappan, in i sitt rum och smällde igen dörren. Hon kastade sig på sängen och somnade.

När Ginny vaknade nästa morgon satt Hermione på hennes sängkant. Hon hade ett mycket allvarligt ansiktsuttryck; Ginny skymtade till och med några tårar.

"Vad har hänt?!" utbrast hon förskräckt.

"Harrys morbror är död."

Ginny slutade andas. Nästan, i alla fall.

"VA?!"

Hermione nickade sorgset.

"Dödsätare"

Ginny tappade hakan.

"Men är inte alla kvarvarande dödsätare i Azkaban?"

"Inte alla, men de flesta. Det finns några kvar där ute."

Ginny hoppade upp från sängen

"Var är Harry nu?"

"Han har redan gett sig av för att…"

"Vi måste hjälpa honom!" nästan skrek Ginny.

"Ta det lugnt!" sa Hermione. "Vi ska hjälpa honom. Vi väntade bara på att du skulle vakna"

"Men varför väckte ni mig inte?!"

"Jag försökte" sa Hermione. "Men kom nu! Ron är redan på Privet Drive; jag sa att vi skulle komma så fort du vaknat."

De transfererade sig till Privet Drive 4. Det första Ginny fick se var Harry och Ron som slogs mot varsin dödsätare.

"Harry!" skrek Ginny.

Hon såg att Harry kastade en hastig blick mot hennes håll. Han fick för ögonblicket ett besynnerligt uttryck i ansiktet, men det försvann så fort han vände sig mot dödsätaren igen.

"Sectumsempra!" skrek Ginny och sköt iväg förbannelsen mot dödsätaren Harry duellerade med. Som genom ett under träffade den, och dödsätaren föll ihop medan det sprutade blod från honom.

"Lamslå!" ropade Hermione bredvid; hon siktade på Rons dödsätare.

Även hon träffade, och Rons dödsätare stelnade till och ramlade.

"Harry!" Ginny sprang fram till Harry och nästan kvävde honom, så hårt kramade hon honom. Tårarna började rinna innan hon hann stoppa dem. Hon kände det som om hon fått en allvarlig snuva. "Förlåt för alla de där hemska sakerna jag sa till dig igår!" snyftade hon.

"Åh, Ginny!" sa Harry och strök henne över håret. "Jag förstår att du blev upprörd. Men det är bara det att Malfoy och jag varit fiender sen första gången vi träffades, och det är svårt att bara börja om…"

Någonting inom Ginny kom tillbaka, något hon saknat över natten.

"Hör ni, vad ska vi göra med dödsätarna?" sa Ron?

Ginny hörde honom som genom en dimma. Hon hade ju Harry. Inga fler problem. Eller?

"Åh" sa Harry och slutade att stryka henne över håret. "Vi måste kontakta ministeriet."

"Men det var ju de som kontaktade oss, minns du väl? sa Hermione förvirrat.

"Va? Javisst ja… men vänta! Om de visste om det här före oss, varför skickade de inte iväg några aurorer och hindrade dödsätarna från att döda… döda… döda…"

Ginny såg upp på Harry, och såg faktiskt några tårar i hans gröna, vackra ögon.

Det måste vara hemskt för honom, tänkte hon sorgset. Nu vet jag ju hur det känns att förlora en släkting. Fred. Hennes brors namn dök upp från ingenstans. Nej, gråt inte! uppmanade hon sig själv. Du får inte gråta. Inte nu när Harry är så ledsen.

"De sa att de inte hade tid…" mumlade Ron.

"Inte TID?!" dundrade Harry. Han släppte Ginny och han såg riktigt arg ut. "Inte TID! Jag ska allt prata några ord med dem!"

Därmed transfererade han sig bort.

"Nej, HARRY!" skrek Ginny, fastän hon visste att han förmodligen var framme vid ministeriet vid det här laget.

"Det är ingen idé, Ginny" sa Hermione. "Han är redan framme. Låt oss se till så att dödsätarna här inte rymmer."

"Gör det du" muttrade Ginny. "Jag ska till Harry."

Hon snurrade runt på fläcken och transfererade sig till ministeriet. Det vimlade av folk, och hon blev knuffad åt alla håll.

Hon började gå åt ett håll på måfå. När hon kom till en sal med en massa arbetande personer såg hon Harry stå och prata med en kvinna.

"Harry!" ropade hon tvärs över rummet.

Han vände sig om och tittade förvånat på henne.

Ginny skyndade sig till andra sidan rummet, men det var inte så lätt; hela rummet var fullt av arbetande som satt vid varsina skrivbord och plockade med papper.

"Och vem är du?" frågade kvinnan i ganska ohövlig ton.

"Åh!" sa Ginny och insåg att hon inte ens hälsat. "Jag heter Ginny Weasley. Vem är ni?"

Kvinnan höjde kyligt på ögonbrynen.

"Jag heter Sarah Piscoot, och jag är chef över Aurorerna. Vad vill du, nu då? Det räcker faktiskt med att den här unge mannen kommer och stör mig i mitt viktiga arbete."

Ilskan flammade upp inom Ginny. Unge mannen? Var han inte Harry Potter, kanske. Var det inte den person som räddat hela trollkarlsvärlden från Lord Voldemort?

"Jag råkar vara 'den här unge mannens' flickvän!" sa hon argt "Och det innebär att jag tänkte hjälpa honom att reda ut vad som hänt med hans morbror."

Miss Piscoot stirrade förvånat på Ginny ett ögonblick, sen sa hon ilsket:

"Tro inte att du kan komma hit och bete dig hur som helst!"

Harry lade handen på Ginnys arm. Sen insåg hon att alla i salen tittade på dem.  
"Jag vill bara veta varför ni inte stoppade dödsätarna." sa Ginny lugnt.

Piscoot stelnade till för en sekund. Sen log hon lite tillgjort.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen, men mina anställda var ute på uppdrag."

"Men ni måste ju ha minst femtio aurorer att skicka iväg!" sa Ginny irriterat. "Alla kan väl inte ha varit på uppdrag?"

Piscoot blängde argt på Ginny.

"Jo, det kan de faktiskt!" sa hon älskvärt.

"Jaså, men det verkar omöjligt" opponerade sig Harry.

Äntligen, tänkte Ginny. Äntligen kommer han till hennes hjälp. Nu skulle de säkert lyckas klämma ur den där kärringen sanningen.

"Jo, det är det!" fräste Piscoot. "Ni får ursäkta, men jag har inte tid med er längre!"

Sen vände hon ryggen åt dem. Ginny kokade av ilska, och tydligen så gjorde Harry också det, för han skrek:

"Dödsätarna mördade min morbror, och du BRYR dig inte ens! Jag går till ministern!"

Han tog Ginny i handen och drog iväg med henne. Ginny vände sig om och blängde på Piscoot, men hon satt redan med näsan i sina papper igen.

Hon och Harry gick genom otaliga korridorer, och Ginny var tvungen att fråga:

"Var sitter Kingsley?"

Harry stannade upp. Ginny blev orolig för att han skulle skrika åt henne, så hon började nervöst se sig omkring i korridoren. De var visst ensamma.

Ginny kände hur Harry drog henne intill sig. Hon tittade upp på honom och fick se att hans ögon var blanka.

"Hans kontor är på sjunde våningen, korridor två." mumlade Harry.

Ginny tog hans händer i sina.

"Jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Va?" sa Harry och tittade oförstående ner på henne.

"Ja, hjälpa dig att få dem att förstå."

Ginny kysste honom. Hon försökte göra så att Harry förstod att hon skulle kunna ge sitt liv åt honom. Så mycket älskade hon honom.

"Vad gör ni här?" sa en förvånad röst.

Ginny flög ifrån Harry och tittade åt det håll som rösten kommit ifrån. Där stod hennes pappa.

"Åh…" mumlade hon generat.

"Vi är här för att fråga varför ni inte skickade aurorer när dödsätarna anföll min morbror och dödade honom." sa Harry.

Mr Weasley blev vit i ansiktet.

"Jag hörde om din morbror" sa han sorgset. "Jag följer med er, jag skulle också vilja veta varför de inte skickade någon hjälp."

Ginny log tacksamt mot sin far. Han var så förstående…

Då de var på väg mot sjunde våningen kom Ginny att tänka på Piscoot.

"Pappa, vad vet du om Sarah Piscoot?"

Hon kände hur Harry kastade en blick på henne.

"Tja, det enda jag vet är väl egentligen att hon är chef över Aurorerna, och att hon är väldigt otrevlig." svarade mr Weasley och tittade förbryllat på sin dotter. "Hurså?"

"Jo … vi pratade lite med henne" sa Ginny undvikande. "Men det var inget.

När de kom till sjunde våningen började Ginny känna sig nervös.

Vad är det med dig? tänkte hon. Du har ju träffat Kingsley förut.

"Här är det" sa mr Weasley och pekade på en stängd dörr.

Han knackade på.

Efter några sekunder öppnade Kingsley och tittade förvånat på dem.

"Hej på er!" sa han sedan. "Kom in"

Ginny följde efter. Hon gick tätt intill Harry, som för att skydda sig.

"Och vad får er att komma hit till ministeriet en sån vacker dag?" undrade Kingsley.

"Jag ville bara fråga" sa Harry lugnt "Varför ni inte skickade några aurorer till min morbrors hjälp."

Kingsley såg allmänt förvirrad ut, men sen sa han sorgset:

"Jag visste inte. Det är Sarah Piscoots ansvar."

"Vi vet, vi har pratat med henne" sa Harry bistert "men hon sa att alla aurorer varit ute på uppdrag då."

"Vid Merlins skägg!" utbrast Kingsley. "Vi har ju sjuttiotre aurorer! Alla kan inte ha varit ute på uppdrag!"

"Nej, vi sa också det" sa Harry och Ginny i kör.

Ginny tittade på Harry som flinade.

Kingsley log.

"Jag följer med er till Sarah" sa han. Sen tittade han på mr Weasley. "Du kan gå och fortsätta, så följer jag med Harry och Ginny."

Mr Weasley nickade och skyndade iväg.

"Kom nu, nu ska vi ta oss ett samtal med miss Piscoot" sa Kingsley till Harry och Ginny.

Ginny log mot Kingsley. Sen tittade han på Harry, som såg överraskad ut, men oerhört tacksam.

"Jag… jag…" stammade Sarah Piscoot. "Jag…"

Ginny försökte låta bli att hånle när hon såg Piscootkärringens förtvivlade min.

"Kom nu med en bra förklaring!" nästan röt Kingsley.

Ginny sneglade på Harry, men han var för upptagen att blänga på Piscoot för att lägga märke till hennes blick.

"Jag…" Piscoot samlade sig. "Alla våra aurorer var ute på uppdrag, förstår ni, ministern" sa hon affärsmässigt.

"Det kan de inte ha varit!" sa Kingsley argt. "Vi har sjuttiotre aurorer. Alla kan inte ha varit ute! Jag slår vad om att några sitter på sina kontor och bara väntar på uppgifter, och när en man verkligen behöver dem, så skickar du inte ens ut dem!"

Ginny kände att de nu hade övertaget. Piscootkärringen kunde bara inte neka att hon låtit bli att skicka ut styrkor.

"Alltså, det är två bundna dödsätare på Privet Drive 4." sa Harry. "Om du nu vill" han blängde på Piscoot "så kan ni väl vara snäll att skicka några aurorer och ta hand om dödsätarna."

"Men självklart, Harry Potter" sa Piscoot spydigt. Hon bugade sig tillgjort och snurrade runt på fläcken. Ginny hade väntat sig att hon skulle försvinna, men hon ramlade bara omkull.

"Ni glömde visst transfereringskyddet, Sarah." sa Kingsley och det ryckte lite i hans mungipor.

Piscoot såg rasande ut när hon klampade iväg.

"Avklarat" sa Kingsley och vände sig mot Harry och Ginny.

Ginny började fnittra lite.

"Tack, Kingsley!" sa Harry.

"Ja, tack så mycket!" instämde Ginny.

"Det var så lite. Jag ska se till så att Sarah verkligen skickar iväg två aurorer till Privet Drive. Harry" Kingsley vände sig mot Harry och såg honom i ögonen "jag är hemskt ledsen över det där som hände din morbror. Jag beklagar att det skulle behöva gå så långt."

Harry nickade, och hans ögon blev blanka igen.

"Javisst" sa han med tjock röst. "Öh… vi går nu. Tack för hjälpen. Hejdå"

"Hejdå!"

"Ginny!" röt Ron så fort de blev synliga på gatan. "Gör ALDRIG om det där! Du anar inte hur oroliga jag och Hermione har varit!"

"Snälla Ginny, transferera dig inte bara så där. Du kan väl säga till först?" bad Hermione.

"Jag sa ju till" muttrade Ginny.

"Jaja, strunta i det nu" sa Harry trött. "Bara så ni vet, så kommer det två aurorer hit och hämtar våra vänner där borta." han nickade mot dödsätarna som låg bundna på marken.

"Vad hände?" sa Ron och Hermione ivrigt.

Harry och Ginny hjälptes åt att berätta vad som hänt.

"Wow!" sa Ron imponerat. "Fick ni hjälp av självaste TROLLDOMSMINISTERN?!"

"Men du känner ju Kingsley" sa Ginny frånvarande. "Nu väntar vi på Aurorerna, och sen transfererar vi oss hem. Jag är hemskt trött…"

"Harry, jag älskar dig så mycket!" viskade Ginny en kväll några dagar efter att Harrys morbror blivit dödad. Hon och Harry var ensamma på hennes rum.

Hon såg honom i djupt ögonen och kände det välbekanta pirret i magen.

Harry log sitt varma leende och Ginny fick nästan gåshud på armarna. Var inte fånig, tänkte hon.

"Jag älskar dig med" sa Harry.

Ginny kramade om honom. Sen kysste hon honom.

Då de slutade kyssas sa Harry en sak som fick Ginny att sluta att andas och tro att hon hade något allvarligt fel på hörseln.

"Vill du gifta dig med mig, Ginny?" Ginny trodde verkligen inte sina öron. Hon stirrade på Harry, som började se orolig ut. "Åh!" sa han besviket. "Om du inte vill, så…"

"Om jag inte vill?!" utbrast Ginny. "Det är väl klart att jag vill!!!"

Hon visste inte hur hon skulle hålla tillbaka sin lycka. Hon kastade sig över Harry och kramade honom så hårt att han stönade:

"Jag stryps!"

Ginny släppte honom och blev allvarlig.

"Menar du allvar?" sa hon.

"Självklart!" sa Harry och log brett.

Ginnys ögon fylldes av glädjetårar. Hon lutade sig fram och kysste honom. Länge.

Det här var helt fantastiskt! Harry hade frågat om hon ville gifta sig med honom!

"Ginny" viskade Harry och lade armarna om hennes midja. "Min Ginny!"

Ginny lade armarna om hans hals och lade sig kind emot hans. Harry strök henne över håret, och hon kände att ingenting kunde vara tryggare än att vara i Harrys famn.

Hennes läppar sökte sig till Harrys, och de möttes i en öm kyss.

Ginny lekte med Harrys svarta hår, och han gjorde detsamma med hennes. De satt så en lång stund utan att säga någonting alls.

"Harry, när ska vi berätta?" frågade Ginny.

"Vad säg om på en gång?" sa Harry. Ginny tyckte att han såg lite nervös ut.

Hon kände sig själv nervös för vad hennes familj skulle säga, och speciellt Ron.

"Men grattis!" utbrast mr och mrs Weasley i kör.

"Vad kul!" sa Hermione glatt. Hon tittade på Ginny med mer än glädje i ögonen.

Ginny tittade på Ron, som inte hade sagt någonting.

"Ja… öhh… ja. Grattis, hör ni!" sa han sedan med ansträngd röst.

Ginny höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Ja, det var det. Om ni inte har något emot det, så går jag och lägger mig." Hon tittade på Harry. "Följ med upp, jag vill bara… säga en sak."

Harry nickade.

Då de kom upp till Ginnys rum satte sig Ginny på sängen, tittade på Harry och sa:

"Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle fråga."

Harry satte sig bredvid henne och tog hennes händer.

"Inte jag heller, men jag älskar dig så mycket!" viskade han och kramade henne.

Ginny kunde inte hålla tillbaka en gäspning.

"Du är trött" sa Harry genast.

"Nej" protesterade Ginny. Hon ville bara sitta där i Harrys famn, och inte gå och lägga sig.

Harry skrattade.

"Jo, Ginny. Du är trött."

"Nej" sa Ginny och skakade envist på huvudet.

"Du gör väl som du vill." sa Harry

Men du är ju faktiskt trött, sa en röst i hennes huvud.

Ginny suckade.

"Okej. God natt"

"God natt, Ginny" sa Harry och gav henne en sista kyss innan han gick ut ur rummet.

Ginny klädde av sig, lade sig i sängen och somnade direkt, med tanken "jag och Harry ska gifta oss" i huvudet.

Nästa morgon vaknade Ginny av att Harry satt på sängkanten och strök henne över håret.

"Vi ska gifta oss" mumlade Ginny nästan utan att veta vad hon egentligen sa.

Hon såg hur Harry log.

"Ja, det ska vi" sa han och kysste henne.

Ginny smälte.

Det här var fortfarande helt otroligt. Hon kunde inte tro det!

"Om du orkar, så kan du väl skynda dig att stiga upp?" frågade Harry plötsligt. Ginny tittade undrande på honom.

"Ja… javisst… men, varför det?" sa hon och tittade frågande på honom.

Harry log finurligt.

"Det får du se"

Han kysste henne i pannan och lämnade rummet.

"Vi går ut en stund!" ropade hon till sin mamma medan hon tog på sig sina sandaler.

"Javisst. Kom tillbaka till Lunch!"

Ginny och Harry gick ut och stängde dörren.

Så fort de kommit utanför dörren vände sig Ginny till Harry och frågade nyfiket:

"Så, vart ska vi?"

Harry log finurligt.

"Vi ska bara till skogen" sa han och började gå.

Ginny följde tveksamt efter. Varför skulle de till skogen? Vad skulle de göra där?

"Öh… Harry?" sa hon.

Han tittade på henne.

"Ja?"

"Varför går vi till skogen?"  
"Jag tänkte… tänkte… äsch, du får se!" sa han och tog henne i handen. "Kom nu!"

De ökade takten och snart var de rätt djupt in i skogen.

Plötsligt stannade Harry.

"Jo, du förstår, i morse, när jag vaknade, kom jag på att jag inte gett dig någon ring eller något, så…"

"Du behöver inte ge mig någon ring" avbröt Ginny. "Det enda jag vill ha är dig!"

"Men jag ville ge dig det" protesterade Harry "så jag transfererade mig till byn och köpte en. Jag hoppas verkligen att den passar dig" sa han oroligt medan han tog fram en vacker ask ur fickan.

Ginnys kinder blossade. Harry var så otroligt omtänksam, så snäll…

Harry gav henne asken och hon öppnade den försiktigt.

Där i låg den vackraste ring hon sett. Det var en guld ring med tre diamanter i olika färger på.

"Tack så hemskt mycket!" viskade hon och kände hur hon fick glädjetårar i ögonen. Hon tittade upp på Harry, som var rätt så suddig genom alla tårar. "Den är så fin!"

"Tycker jag med" sa Harry bara och ryckte på axlarna. "Men du är ännu finare" tillade han och smekte hennes kind.

Ginny lade armarna om han hals och kysste honom.

"Vänta bara tills jag får visa Hermione ringen!" sa hon sedan med lysande ögon.

"Mm" sa Harry.

Sedan överöste han henne med kyssar.

*Fyra år senare*

[Harry är nu 22 år, och Ginny är 21. De har skaffat sig ett litet hus i London. Harry jobbar på ministeriet, och Ginny spelar jagare i Engelska quidditch-landslaget. (Jag startar precis efter att de har vunnit den avgörande matchen, där Ginny satte det avgörande skottet)]

"Åh Ginny, du var helt fantastisk i kväll! Det var världens snyggaste mål!" sa Harry och lyfte upp henne.

Ginny skrattade och skrek förtjust. Hon var hur glad som helst, och det skulle hålla sig hela den kommande veckan. Hon och Harry hade precis kommit hem Quidditch-finalen mellan England och Ukraina. De hade vunnit med 760 mot 610. Efter att ha svarat på alla journalisters frågor, blivit fotograferad och blivit gratulerad av alla som kommit åt henne hade de äntligen lyckats komma hem.

Hon kramade Harry och kände att ingenting kunde vara bättre än det här.

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte att vi vann!" jublade hon, släppte Harry och började istället att dansa runt med honom.

"Men det gör jag" sa Harry och såg henne i ögonen. "Vi har den bästa jagare man kan tänka sig!" Ginny kysste honom. Hon visste inte riktigt vart hon skulle gör av sin glädje. Den fanns där inom henne, men hur skulle hon släppa ut den? "Vi måste fira!" tillade han.

Ginny nickade. Om hon fick bestämma skulle de fira hela kvällen!

"God morgon, Harry!" sa Ginny nästa dag och lutade sig över Harry.

Hon hade precis vaknat.

Harrys ögonlock fladdrade till, och han öppnade sina vackra, gröna ögon. Ginny kunde drunkna i dem.

"God morgon, Englands bästa jagare!" mumlade Harry yrvaket, men hans röst var varm, menande och retsamt på en och samma gång.

Ginny kastade en kudde på honom. Innan hon ens hann reagera hade Harry satt sig upp och började kittla henne.

Hon skrek av skratt. Hon kunde knappt andas.

"S-s-slut-ta-ta! Ja-a-a-ag ge-e-r m-mi-g!"

Harry slutade genast. Han log, och Ginny log tillbaka. Hon andades fortfarande stötvis.

"Hur gick det?" frågade han oroligt. "Jag menade inte att du skulle kvävas!"

"Ingen fara. Jag kommer att ge igen!"

Hon flinade vid de sista orden och lade sig i Harrys famn. Snabbt som en blixt knuffade hon ner honom till liggande ställning.

"Okej, du vinner" sa Harry och försökte knuffa bort Ginny från sin mage, men hon satt kvar.

"Tyvärr, men jag tror jag sitter här ett tag" sa Ginny. "Rätt bekvämt, faktiskt."

Hon flinade åt Harrys grimas.

Han tog ett fast tag om midjan på henne och lyfte ner henne.

Ginny låtsades bli arg.

"Hur vågar du?"

Harry skrattade och slängde en kudde på henne.

"Hejdå, Harry!" ropade Ginny över axeln.

"Hejdå. Hoppas det går bra!" ropade Harry tillbaka.

Ginny nickade och transfererade sig till en dold quidditchplan i Londons hjärta. Hon skulle ha Quidditchträning, och de hade mycket att prata om.

Med stora förhoppningar öppnade hon dörren till planen och möttes genast av hälsningar.

"Hej, Ginny!"

"Snyggt Ginny!"

"Tjena!"

Ginny såg sig glädjestrålande omkring på planen. Nästan alla var där: Liz Abliz, Cho Chang, Steven McAllery och Chris Froster.

"Hej, allihop!" sa hon och gick fram till dem där de satt.

"Hej Ginny" sa Chris charmerande.

Ginny log ansträngt mot honom. Han hade alltid varit intresserad av henne, vilket faktiskt kändes lite jobbigt. Han verkade aldrig acceptera eller över huvud taget bry sig om att hon var gift med Harry. Han var över en och åttio, och var vaktare. Han hade mörka ögon, brunt hår och var oerhört vältränad.

Cho kramade om henne.

"Du var fantastisk!" sa hon med lysande ögon.

"Du med!" sa Ginny varmt. "Att fånga kvicken under sådana där förhållanden… Du var verkligen toppen!"

Cho log mot henne.

Liz och Steven nickade instämmande.

Liz, med sitt mörka lockiga hår, sin slanka figur och sina otroliga reflexer. Hon var slagman, tillsammans med Steven, som även var lagkapten.

Han var rätt kraftigt byggd, men det mesta var muskler. Han hade ljust hår, höga kindben och grå ögon.

"Alltså, om inte Michael och Simon kommer snart, så måste vi börja utan dem" sa han.

"Vi kan väl prata medan vi väntar på dem?" tyckte Liz.

"Om vadå?" sa Chris, fortfarande med blicken på Ginny.

"Matchen!" sa Ginny, Liz och Cho i kör.

Ginny kände hur hon bara älskade sina lagkamrater. De ställde alltid upp, och stödde en om man behövde det. Som när Ginny till exempel kommit in i laget, kände sig osäker och behövde en riktig vän i laget. De hade verkligen varit underbara mot henne!

Steven och Chris suckade.

"Visst, ni tjejer vinner" sa Steven.

"Så, vad ska vi börja med?" sa Chris i uttråkad ton.

"Till exempel när han Klariel fick den där dunkaren i huvudet?" sa Cho. "Det var riktigt klumpigt gjort. Alla skrek till honom att han skulle akta på sig, men han gjorde det inte…"

De satt och småpratade i fem minuter, sen öppnades dörren och en kille med mörkt lockigt hår.

"Michael!" utbrast Cho, reste sig upp och sprang fram för att krama Michael.

(De var ihop, i alla fal enligt Ginnys åsikt.)

"Vet du om Simon tänker komma idag?" undrade Steven.

"Han är ledig" svarade Michael.

"Men varför meddelade han inte det då?!" dundrade Steven.

Michael ryckte på axlarna.

"Vet inte, men nu vet DU det i alla fall. Ska vi börja?"

"Vi har en jagare för lite!" sa Steven irriterat. "Men visst, vi kör!"

"Nu tar vi en paus!" vrålade Steven efter hela två timmars träning.

Äntligen! Tänkte Ginny utmattat.

Hon flög tacksamt ner mot marken, och landade nästan omärkligt.

"Steven, kan vi inte sluta för dagen?" stönade Liz.

Steven låtsades inte om henne.

"Ni spelade riktigt, riktigt bra idag!" sa han uppmuntrande. "Vi kan faktiskt avsluta träningen för dagen, eller vad tycker ni?"

"Ja!" sa alla i kör.

Precis då hon skulle transferera sig kom Chris fram till henne.

Ginny stönade inombords. Inte Chris, när som helst, men inte nu!

"Du Ginny" sa han lite prövande.

Ginny bestämde sig för att spela oförstående.

"Ja?"

"Jo… jag undrar om…" Chris rodnade häftigt. "Jag undrar… om… om du skulle vilja följa med mig och ta en fika på Den läckande kitteln?"

Ginny såg oförstående ut.

"Nu? Med dig?"

Chris nickade ivrigt. Han verkade tro att hon äntligen gick med på det, men hon skakade på huvudet.

"Du vet väl att jag och Harry är gifta, va?" sa hon tålmodigt, även om hon hade sagt just den här saken så många gånger förut.

Chris valde att inte svara.

"Såå… vad säger du? Följer du med?"

"Nej, tyvärr" sa Ginny hastigt. "Jag har lovat Harry att komma hem… Han skulle göra middag tills jag var klar här."

Okej, Ginny, tänkte hon. Det där var en vit lögn, men vad ska man göra?

"Åh…" Chris såg oerhört besviken ut.

Ginny kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om honom. Hon var så lyckligt lottad. En pojkvän som älskade henne, gott om pengar och en massa killar svärmade runt henne.

"Men…" Chris såg ivrig ut att få höra vad hon skulle säga, så hon bestämde sig för att avsluta deras samtal. "Jag måste hem nu. Vi ses."

"Ja, det gör vi" sa Chris, fortfarande med slokande huvud.

"Hejdå" ropade Ginny till de andra, som genast svarade henne.

Hon snurrade runt på fläcken, och nästan genast uppenbarade sig "The Evening Sky" framför henne.

Hon öppnade dörren och ropade:

"Hemma!" Tyst "Harry? Harry? HARRY?!"

Ingen svarade, och Ginny insåg att Harry aldrig skulle fortsätta gömma sig när hon ropade så där på honom.

Hon sprang in i köket, och där, på köksbordet, låg en lapp.

Hon tog upp den med darrande händer och läste:

Harry kommer inte

att komma tillbaka. Du har sett honom för sista

gången.

//Vi sviker inte vår Herre

Ginny stirrade på pappret.

"Det måste vara ett skämt!" sa hon högt för sig själv, men innerst inne visste hon att detta var blodigt allvar.

Oron och skräcken kom tillbaka, som hon inte känt på fyra år nu. Den känslan som hon känt vid slaget på Hogwarts. När Harry dödat Voldemort, och…

"Det är inte ett skämt" sa en röst bakom henne.

Ginny stelnade till. Sakta vände hon sig om, bara för att se en yngre version av Bellatrix. Hon såg inte ut att vara äldre än Ginny själv.

"Bellatrix!" flämtade hon.

Den unga kvinnan skrattade, precis lika hemskt som den "döda" Bellatrix.

"Nej, POTTER!" spottade hon ur sig.

Ginny ryggade häftigt tillbaka. Ingen hade kallat henne Potter förut… Visst hette hon nu Potter i efternamn, men alla hade ändå sagt Weasley.

"Vem är du då?!" sa hon så modigt hon kunde.

"Jag?" Kvinnan spelade förnärmad. "Jag är faktiskt Cindra Lestrange! Dotter till den trognaste Dödsätaren som funnits!"

Ginny kunde inte låta bli att rynka på pannan.

"Bellatrix dotter?" sa hon tvivlande, samtidigt som hon tog ett hårdare grepp om trollstaven.

Kvinnan skrattade sitt hemska skratt igen.

Ginny rös ofrivilligt till.

"Mycket riktigt" sa hon och hånlog. Sen, helt utan förvarning, drog hon sin trollstav och skrek: "Lamslå!"

Ginny vaknade flera timmar efteråt. Hon låg på ett kallt stengolv, hårt ihop bunden och med en trasa för munnen. Rep skar in i handlederna och i vristerna.

Hon såg sig omkring. Rummet var litet och taket lågt. En femåring skulle kunna stå upprätt, men hjässan skulle säkert nudda taket.

Sen såg hon något som fick henne att flämta till (i alla fall så gott som det gick med en trasa för munnen).

Harry låg på andra sidan rummet, medvetslös.

"Aaayyy!" blev vad som kom ur Ginnys mun.

Jag måste få bort de här repen, tänkte hon och kände hur rädslan stegrades.

Vad hade de gjort med Harry? Det såg ut som Cruciatus-förbannelsen, men det kunde vara något annat.

Ginny hittade en spik som låg på det smutsiga golvet. Försiktigt, så hon inte skulle skada sig, började hon hacka på repen.

Sakta men säkert började de lossna.

Till slut kunde hon dra isär dem, och knäböja sig vid Harrys sida. Försiktigt lade hon handen på hans bröst, och hon känna hans puls.

"Åh, Harry!" viskade hon och några tårar rann nedför kinden.

Hon sjönk ihop och började gråta.

Vad skulle hon ta sig till?

Ginny satt där i flera timmar, och sedan hände något som fick henne att sluta gråta.

Harrys ögonlock fladdrade till, och han öppnade ögonen.

"Harry!" utropade Ginny.

Harry fäste sin flackande blick på Ginny.

"Ginny?" viskade han.

"Jag är här" sa Ginny oroligt och tog hans händer i sina. "Vad hände, Harry? Jag har varit så orolig, så rädd, så…"

Hon avbröt sig och snyftade till.

"Jag mår bra, Ginny, men när jag träffade Cindra blev jag orolig för dig. Hur mår DU?"

Ginny skakade på huvudet.

"Bra, förutom att jag varit livrädd för att du skulle vara… vara… död"

Hon knöt försiktigt upp Harrys rep.

Han satte sig upp medan han gnuggade sina händer. Han tog henne i sin famn, och de satt så flera minuter, utan att säga något.

Ginny tryckte sin kind mot Harrys, och ännu några tårar strömmade nedför hennes kinder.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon sedan.

"Strax efter att du gett dig av, så transfererade sin Cindra in i köket, bara så där hux flux. Hon torterade mig lite…"

"Åh, Harry!" snyftade Ginny och kramade om honom.

"Bekymra dig inte, Ginny" sa Harry och kramade henne tillbaka. "I varje fall, så lamslog hon mig, och sen minns jag inte mer."

Ginny snyftade i Harrys famn.

Varför skulle Harry alltid behöva genomgå det här? tänkte hon både argt och förtvivlat. Varför? Har han inte genomgått tillräckligt redan?

"Hur tar vi oss ut?" frågade Harry sedan.

Ginny lyfte på huvudet och såg honom i ögonen.

"Jag vet inte" sa hon. "Vi får väl…"

"Stanna här" hördes Cindras kyliga röst.

Harry och Ginny släppte varandra med ljusets hastighet, och de stack handen i innerfickan. Båda verkade inse samma sak:

Trollstavarna var borta.

Harry handlade rent instinktivt. Han satte sig framför Ginny, så att han skymde henne för Cindras syn. Ginny försökte flytta på honom, men han var orubblig.

Cindra skrattade.

"Nämen vad sött att lilla Harry skyddar sin flickvän."

"Käften!" skrek Ginny ilsket. "Våga inte kriti…"

"Nej, Ginny!" viskade Harry.

"Ni två följer med mig!" sa Cindra utan att bry sig om vad Harry precis viskat.

"Låt Ginny vara" bad Harry.

"Nej!" sa Ginny bestämt. "Vad som helst, döda mig, vad som helst, men skada inte Ha…"

"Följ med mig båda TVÅ!" skrek Cindra med blixtrande ögon.

Här gäller det att tänka snabbt, tänkte Ginny. Hon får inte skada Harry…

Hon låtsades lyda Cindras order, och såg hur hon förbluffat tittade på henne.

"Ginny, vad…?"

Ginny vände sig om och såg Harry i ögonen. Hon hoppades att han skulle förstå hennes intensiva blick.

"Låt henne inte göra dig illa" var det enda hon sa.

Sedan vände hon sig om och fortsatte mot dörren.

Cindra skrattade. Igen.

"Lyssna på din lilla flickvän, Harry" sa hon.

"Aldrig!" skrek Harry.

Ginny kände det som ett slag i ansiktet, men förstod att Harry inte alls hade förstått vad hon menat.

Försiktigt närmade sig Ginny Cindra. Några steg i taget.

Några sekunder senare var hon bara något steg ifrån henne.

Utan att tänkta kastade hon sig över den förvånade Cindra. Hon vred om hennes arm på ryggen och tvingade ner henne på golvet genom att sätta knäet i ryggen på henne.

Hon vände sig om för att se Harrys ansiktsuttryck.

Han såg ut att le, och han kom fram till henne och den morrande Cindra.

"Här, jag tar henne medan du transfererar dig till ministeriet" sa Harry lugnt.

Han tog över Cindra, medan Ginny självsäkert snurrade runt på stället.

Hon blev ytterst förvånad när hon märkte att hon inte hade flyttat sig en millimeter. Hon tittade på Harry, och samtidigt sade de:

"Trollstav"

Bådas blickar for till Cindra, som fortfarande försökte vrida sig loss.

"Ge oss våra trollstavar!" skrek han åt Cindra.

"Aldrig!"

Ginny sparkade henne i magen, och hon flämtade till.

Harry tittade förvånat på Ginny.

"GE OSS VÅRA TROLLSTAVAR!" skrek hon ilsket.

Hon kände hur ilskan pumpade inom henne, och hon ville bara mosa Cindra.

Cindra svarade inte.

Harry drog hennes arm ännu längre upp på ryggen, och Cindra kved av smärta.

"Så, välj nu" sa Harry lika vänligt som om han skulle prata med en hund "antingen så ger du oss våra trollstavar och åker in i Azkaban, eller så råkar du dö hä…"

"Harry!" utbrast Ginny förskräckt.

Hon skulle aldrig kunna tänka sig att döda Cindra. Själen skulle slitas isär, och känslan av det…

Usch, tänkte hon medan hon såg på Cindra.

Harry såg helt lugn ut.

"Välj nu" sa han bara, men Cindra teg som muren.

"Harry…"

"Tyst, Ginny. Jag vet vad jag gör."

Ginny nickade tyst. Hon ville bara därifrån.

"Välj nu!" väste han och satte knäna i sidan på Cindra, så att hon skrek till av smärta.

"Aldrig!" sa hon sedan.

Ginny gick fram till henne, och genomsökte alla hennes fickor. I sista fickan hittade hon sin och Harrys trollstavar.

Harry log brett mot henne, samtidigt som han var tvungen att hålla i Cindra extra hårt.

"Här, Harry" sa Ginny och gav Harry sin trollstav.

Han tog emot den.

"Lamslå!" sa han och pekade på Cindra. "Transferera dig till ministeriet och hämta en auror eller något."

"Klarar du dig då?" viskade Ginny.

"Javisst" log Harry.

Ginny nickade och snurrade runt.

"Så du menar att ni har fått fast Cindra Lestrange?!" utbrast Kingsley imponerat.

"Ja" sa Ginny otåligt. "Men vi måste skynda oss, Harry är ensam med he…"

"Jag ska skicka några aurorer direkt!" lovade Kingsley. "Jag tänker själv följa med. Cindra är efterlyst, ska du veta!"

Ginny kände sig förbluffad. Skulle Kingsley PERSONLIGEN följa med?

"O-okej" stammade hon. "men vi måste skynda oss. Harry väntar nog…"

"Vi sticker direkt" sa Kingsley bestämt.

De gick ut ur ministeriet och transfererade sig till den lilla kojan där Harry väntade.

Ginny kastade sig i Harrys famn.

Två svaga "plopp" hördes, och tre aurorer uppenbarade sig.

"Vi tar hand om henne" sa en av dem. "Mr och mrs Potter, ni bör transferera er till ministeriet, de vill kalla in er i ett förhör."

Ginny tittade förskräckt upp. Förhör?!

Harry suckade ljudligt.

"Okej, men bara det går fort."

"Tack så mycket, ni har varit till stor hjälp" sa Sarah Piscoot motvilligt. Hon blängde på Harry och Ginny, och Ginny blängde tillbaka.

"Jaha, och nu skulle jag vilja ge mig av hem" sa hon. "Går det bra?"

"Javisst, gå ni" sa Kingsley. "Tack så mycket!"

Harry och Ginny nickade, gick ut ur ministeriet och transfererade sig hem.

Så fort de kommit innanför ytterdörren sjönk Ginny ihop till en hög på golvet, och tårar blänkte i hennes bruna ögon.

Allt kändes så overkligt.

Harry satte sig bredvid henne och tog henne i sin famn.

"Det är över nu, gumman" viskade han.

Ginny nickade.

"Jag var s-så rädd a-att jag f-förlorat d-dig" snyftade hon.

Harry vaggade henne fram och tillbaka i sin famn, likt en pappa som ska få sitt barn att sova.

"Ginny, du behöver sova" sa han mjukt.

Ginny bara nickade. Att sova var det enda hon behövde.

När de kom upp till sovrummet på övervåningen satte hon sig i sängen utan att ens försöka byta om till nattlinne.

"Ginny" sa Harry. "Byt om nu, så lägger vi oss och sover"

Ginny nickade stumt och gjorde som Harry sa.

Hon kröp sedan ner i dubbelsängen och lät Harry dra henne intill sig.

"Åh Harry!" viskade hon och lade sin kind emot Harrys. "Jag älskar dig!"

Hon kunde inte se om han log, eftersom det var så mörkt, men hon hörde att han gjorde det.

"Jag älskar dig med, Ginny" viskade Harry tillbaka.

Han lät sin hand smeka hennes rygg.

Ginny mumlade något otydligt, och somnade sedan.

Ginny vaknade mitt i natten. Hon tittade på klockan. Halv fyra.

Harry låg och stirrade upp i taket.

"Harry?" viskade hon, och han ryckte till.

"Ginny" sa han och satte sig upp. "Jag såg inte att du var vaken."

Ginny satte sig upp hon med.

"Hur länge har du varit vaken?" frågade hon Harry.

"En timme eller så" svarade han.

Ginny tvinnade en hårslinga mellan fingrarna medan hon makade sig närmare Harry.

"Harry…" började hon, men avbröt sig sedan. Hon visste inte vad det var hon ville säga, det kändes som om hon bara ville säga hans namn.

Harry tittade på henne och drog henne ännu närmare sig.

"Vad är det, Ginny?" viskade han in i hennes hår.

Ginny svarade inte. Hon kunde sitta så här hur länge som helst. Hon såg upp i hans ansikte och lät sina läppar möta hans.

Hon blev varm i hela kroppen när hon kände hur Harry besvarade kyssen. Hon lät sina händer smyga sig under Harrys pyjamasskjorta. Strax efter kände hon hur Harrys händer gjorde likadant, fast under hennes nattlinne.

Hon kände sig generad, fast hon och Harry hade gjort så här förut.

Harry verkade känna det på sig, för han drog tillbaka sina händer.

"Nej" viskade Ginny, för även om hon kände sig generad så älskade hon att ha Harrys händer på sig.

"Ginny, vi borde sova" sa han och såg henne i ögonen.

"Men vi är lediga i morgonen" protesterade Ginny. "Vi kan lika gärna vara vakna lite till."

Harry suckade, men log. Han lade sig ner och Ginny gjorde detsamma.

Hon drog täcket över dem, medan Harry tog av sig pyjamasskjortan…

När Ginny vaknade följande morgon kände hon sig yr och illamående.

Sakta vände hon sig så att hon såg Harrys rygg, men ångrade sig nästan genast, eftersom att illamåendet blev värre.

"H-harry" lyckades hon få fram.

Harry vände sig om.

"Åh, god morgon, Ginny" log han, men leendet bleknade bort då han såg hennes uttryck. "Ginny, vad är det?!"

"Inget" mumlade hon.

Det kändes som om hon skulle kräkas.

Harry satte sig upp och granskade Ginny.

"Det är visst något" sa han. "Du ser inte alls ut att må bra. Du är jätteblek, och du…"

Han avbröt sig tvärt när Ginny kräktes.

"F-förlåt" sa hon förtvivlat.

"Herregud!" sa Harry förskräckt. "Renskrubba!" tillade han och pekade med trollstaven på den pöl Ginny nyss spytt upp.

Ginny sjönk ihop.

Vad är det för fel? tänkte hon. Vad har hänt?

"Jag kommer Ginny, jag ska bara hämta tidningen…" sa Harry och skyndade ut ur rummet.

Någon minut senare kom han tillbaka, och hans ansikte var bittert.

"Vad är det?" sa Ginny och försökte sätta sig upp, men hon sjönk genast tillbaka mot kuddarna.

"The Daily Prophet har skrivit om vårt lilla äventyr igår" sa han och satte sig bredvid henne. "Hur mår du nu?"

"Uselt" meddelade Ginny. "Jag…"

Ett svagt PLOPP hördes, och Hermione och Ron uppenbarade sig.

"Gud, varför hörde ni inte av er igår?!" nästan skrek Hermione, och hennes ögon var runda av oro.

"När vi fick se artikeln i tidningen trodde vi att ni låg på St Mungos eller något!" sa Ron och satte sig på skrivbordsstolen.

"Vi mår bra… eller jag mår bra. Ginny spydde precis, och…"

"Jag mår fint!" sa Ginny, men blev grön i ansiktet och var nära att spy igen.

"Ginny!" sa Hermione förvånat. "Vad har hänt?!"

Ginny bara skakade på huvudet.

"Harry, Ron" sa Hermione. "Kan ni gå ut? Jag skulle vilja prata med Ginny…"

"Javisst" sa Harry och Ron i korus och lämnade rummet.

"Ginny, jag vill inte vara påträngande, men kan du berätta vad du och Harry gjorde när ni kom hem?" sa Hermione lågt och satte sig bredvid Ginny.

Ginny rodnade lite.

"Vi gick och lade oss" sa hon sedan sanningsenligt.

"Ähum… inget mer?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

"Nej… fast vi var vakna lite inatt också…" mumlade Ginny.

"Och då så gjorde ni…?" Hermione nickade. "Ginny, jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska fråga det här… men… gjorde ni… DET då?"

Ginny rodnade värre än någonsin, men nickade sedan.

"Ginny, du är… hm… gravid."

Ginny tittade hastigt upp, och mötte Hermiones allvarliga blick.

Hon flämtade till.

"G-gravid?" stammade hon.

Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon kände. Det var underbart, men också ett stort ansvar…

Och vad skulle folk säga? Vad skulle Harry säga? Vad skulle Ron och hela hennes familj säga?

"Ska jag hämta Harry?" frågade Hermione.

Ginny tvekade, men nickade sedan.

Hermione reste sig upp och gick ut genom dörren för att hämta Harry.

Ginny kände sig nervös. Vad skulle hon säga?

Innan hon hann fundera något mer så kom Harry in. Han såg mycket orolig ut.

"Hur mår du?" var det första han sa.

Han satte sig på sängen och tog oroligt Ginnys hand.

"J-j-jag… jag…"

Hon fick inte fram ett ord.

"Vad är det?" upprepade Harry med orolig uppsyn.

Ginny tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag är gravid."

Harrys blick stelnade till, liksom handen som han höll Ginnys i. Han tittade på Ginny med konstig blick.

"Gravid" viskade han. "Är du säker?"

Ginny tvekade. Nej, säker var hon ju inte, men enligt Hermione så…

Harry verkade tänka i samma banor, för han sa:

"Hermione sa det till dig va? När hon körde ut mig och Ron?"

Ginny nickade.

"Ja, det gjorde hon. Och jag tror på henne. Jag har läst att man kan må väldigt illa när man är… Åh Harry!" utbrast hon. "Vad har jag gjort?! Jag har förstört vår underbara framtid genom att …"

"Ginny" sa han och kupade sina händer runt hennes förtvivlade ansikte. "Det här är en underbar sak. Ärligt talat är jag förvånad över att…" han avbröt sig och kysste henne milt. "Vi klarar av det här tillsammans, Ginny. Det ska bli jättekul at bli pappa."

Han log mot henne, och Ginny förstod vad lyckligt lottad hon var. Att ha en sån underbar pojkvän som hjälpte henne i ur och skur. Några glädje tårar trängde fram ur ögonvrån, men hon brydde sig inte om att torka bort dem. Hon kastade sig i Harrys famn.

"Jag älskar dig, Harry!" viskade hon.

"Jag älskar dig med, Ginny!" sa han. "Mer än du kan ana."

"GRAVID?!" sa Ron chockat.

Hermione tittade på honom och skakade på huvudet.

Ginny kände hur hon rodnade kraftigt. Hon hade vetat att Ron skulle reagera på det här sättet.

"Ja… eh… alltså…" mumlade Ron. Sen harklade han sig och sa: "Grattis, hör ni!"

Ginny tittade upp på honom, och såg att han faktiskt log.

"Tack Ron!" sa hon och kramade om sin bror.

Sen insåg hon plötsligt att det var flera år sedan sist hon kramade honom.

"Grattis båda två!" sa Hermione förtjust, nu när hon var säker på hur Ron skulle ta det. "När ska alla andra få veta?"

Ginny stelnade till. Hur skulle de berätta för hennes föräldrar?

"Öh…" sa Hermione. "Jag förstår, Ginny."

Ginny tittade upp och mötte Hermiones blick. Ibland var det som om Hermione kunde läsa tankar.

"Vi ska gå nu" sa Ron.

"Nej, vi vill veta allt om igår" påminde Hermione.

Ginny suckade och såg på Harry. Hon orkade verkligen inte med det här nu. Hon mådde illa.

"Du kan gå upp och lägga dig, så kan jag berätta" sa Harry och kramade henne.

Hon log matt mot honom.

"Tack"

"Vi har en sak att berätta" sa Ginny nästa dag.

De var i Kråkboet och hon och Harry hade tänkt berätta den stora nyheten för mr och mrs Weasley.

"Jaså?" sa mrs och mr Weasley samtidigt. "Vadå?"

Ginny tittade på Harry, som nickade.

"Vi… vi…"

"… ska få ett barn" fyllde Harry generat i.

Ginny tyckte att föräldrarna först såg lite snopna ut, men sedan utbrast de:  
"Grattis!"

Mrs Weasley hoppade upp från stolen och kramade både Harry och Ginny.

"Så roligt!" sa mr Weasley och log.

"Ja, verkligen!" sa mrs Weasley med ivrig entusiasmen. "Vad kul det ska bli!"

Ginny log och kramade sin mor igen.

"Tack, mamma!" viskade hon ömt.

Mrs Weasley såg ner på sin dotters tårfyllda ögon.

"Det är ju underbart!"

*Nio månader senare*

"Är det inte dags snart?" frågade Harry och lade handen på Ginnys putande mage.

Det var kväll, och de satt framför teven och myste.

Ginny log mot Harry.

"Jo, det borde vara det" viskade hon och lade sin hand ovanför Harrys. "Men jag är lite…"

"… orolig över förlossningen?" gissade Harry.

Ginny nickade.

Det verkade så hemskt.

"Det verkar så…" Hon kunde inte hitta ord för det.

Harry smekte Ginny över kinden.

"Du kommer att klara det" sa han och tog hennes händer igen, men Ginny kunde se att han var lite orolig.

"Jag klarar det nog…" mumlade hon.

Harry kysste henne.

"Du kommer att klara det, Ginny."

"Kan vi inte gå och lägga oss? Jag är så trött" sa hon.

"Visst"

Ginny vaknade av att det var förfärligt blött. Hon satte sig upp och tittade på klockan. Tio över fem. Vad var det som var så blött, egentligen? Sen kom hon på vad det var. Vattnet hade gått!

"Harry!" ropade hon skräckslaget.

Harry satte sig genast upp och tittade förvånat på Ginny.

"Va?"

"Vattnet…" pep hon.

"Oj då!" utbrast Harry. "Jag ska transferera mig och hämta Molly."

Han fumlade efter trollstaven och transfererade sig därifrån.

Precsi då kände Ginny den första värken. Hon stönade till lite och lade sig ner.

Efter några minuter kom värkarna med en minuts mellanrum. Varje blev värre, och vid sjunde skrek hon ut sin smärta.

Var är Harry? tänkte hon skräckslaget.

Strax efter kom Harry och Molly med två PLOPP.

"Ginny!" sa mrs Weasley och skyndade fram. "Så det är dags nu?" Utan att vänta på något slags svar, vände hon sig till Harry och sa: "Hämta varma handdukar!"

Harry nickade, och fullkomligt rusade ut ur rummet.

Ginny bet ihop när ännu en värk kom, men kunde inte låta bli att ge ifrån sig ett litet skrik.

Det blir värre än jag trodde, tänkte hon skakat. Och ändå är det här bara början.

Efter en timme och en kvart hade det äntligen kommit en liten pojke till världen.

Ginny granskade stolt den lille där han låg och fick mat.

Hermione, Ron och resten av familjen Weasley (alla utom Charlie, som inte kunde komma just precis) hade varit där och sett "Den lille", och alla hade tyckt att han var förtjusande söt, vilket både Harry och Ginny höll med om.

Nu hade de övriga låtit Harry och Ginny få vara ifred med sin nyfödde son.

"Vad söt han är" sa Ginny för femtioelfte gången.

Hon kände sig verkligen stolt. Lillen hade Harrys svarta hår, men Ginnys ansiktsdrag.

"Vet du vad, Ginny?" frågade Harry och strök bebisen på kinden.

Ginny skakade på huvudet.

"Det tycker jag också!"

Han lade armarna om Ginny och borrade näsan i hennes hår.

Ginny lutade sig belåtet tillbaka, noga med att se till att hennes lille son fortfarande hade det bekvämt.

"Vad ska han heta?" frågade hon Harry. Harry såg ut att tveka lite. "Harry?"

"Mm" svarade han. "Jag har också funderat lite, och…"

"Och?"

"Jag tycker att… det behöver inte bli så, det är bara en tanke, men jag tycker att James är ett passande namn… Efter min far, menar jag… Men jag förstår om du inte…"

"James" viskade Ginny. "Vår lilla James."

Sen vände hon sig om och kysste Harry.

SLUT


End file.
